O que é uma vida sem amor?
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fic yaoilemon. tem como tema "incesto", se vc não gosta disso não leia! Casal... Shido e bado.


Por Leona-EBM

O Que É Uma Vida Sem Amor?  
  
Em Asegard era comum acreditarem em superstições e ter bebes gêmeo era uma delas. O povo dizia que se um casal chegasse a terem gêmeos eles teria que abdicar de um dos filhos para que uma maldição não caísse sobre a família.  
  
Em uma distinta família de Asegard um casal teve a má noticia de ter gêmeos. Com uma dor no coração o casal escolheu um dos bebes para viver com eles e o outro para morte. Então o pai angustiado deixa um dos bebe junto de uma adaga de ouro com um nome impresso nela no meio de uma floresta, o deixando para morrer. Mas o bebe teve muita sorte, pois um lenhador que passava por ali ouviu seu choro e o socorreu, e também o criou como se fosse um filho. Uns oito anos depois a criança já vivia por conta própria, já que o seu pai adotivo viesse a morrer a uns anos atrás, sendo assim foi jogado novamente a própria sorte. Um dia o garoto estava caçando pela floresta, estava correndo atrás de um coelho que havia conseguido fugir de suas mãos, correu atrás dele o encurralando numa pedra, quando ia matar o pobre animalzinho a pedradas um garoto idêntico a ele aparece o impedindo. O garoto ficou imóvel, não disse nada, o choque era muito grande. Então o garoto que protegia o coelhinho disse: - Deixe o coelho em paz... Tome essa adaga e é melhor que se contente com ela! Dizendo isso o garoto joga uma adaga de ouro para o garoto e vai embora junto do coelhinho e dos seus pais que vieram lhe buscar a cavalos. Quando o garoto pega a adaga que lhe foi jogada percebe que o objeto era igual ao seu, mas só os nomes impressos nela eram diferentes, a sua estava escrito Bado e na do outro garoto estava escrito Shido. Percebendo que era o filho rejeitado daquela família o garoto que se chamava Bado, começou a sentir muito ódio e rancor por sua família, chegou até a amaldiçoar o seu próprio destino. Bado queria se tornar forte, uma pessoa que não precisasse de ninguém, que poderia viver sozinho sem a proteção e o afeto de ninguém. Seus longos anos de treinamento tiveram um premio, foi quando foi convocado para ser um guerreiro Deus de Arcor, pela representante do Deus Odin na Terra, Hilda Polaris. Recebeu um balde de água fria ao descobrir que ele seria apenas uma sombra do seu irmão Shido, pois seu irmão ao contrario dele seria um verdadeiro guerreiro deus, Shido que iria aparecer diante de todos dizendo ser o guerreiro deus. Mas Bado teria que ser a sombra de Shido, viver atrás de suas batalhas sempre a espreita de tudo, até que seu irmão morresse e desse o seu lugar para ele, Bado não poderia aparecer perante ninguém. E era assim que esses dois irmãos viviam, Bado sempre seguia Shido a todos os lugares, sem nunca deixar um mínimo detalhe escapar e se cuidando para que ninguém o visse. E Shido vivia sua vida normal sem saber que tinha um irmão rancoroso nas suas costas.  
  
O clima estava tranqüilo em Asegard, havia tempos que uma tempestade de neve não caia e assim a população se sentia mais tranqüilizada e segura. Todos os guerreiros deuses estavam ao lado de Hilda, que rezava para o deus odin, pedindo misericórdia pelo mundo e proteção para as pessoas de Asegard. A população acompanhava Hilda em suas orações. Todos respeitavam a garota como se fosse a própria deusa de Asegard, tinham respeito e admiração por sua pessoa. Mas quem não iria gostar de uma alma tão misericordiosa como a de Hilda que sempre zelou por todas as almas vivas? Após a oração todos voltam para suas casa, menos os guerreiros deuses que tinham muitos afazeres a cumprir.  
  
Haguen, Shido e Siegfried estavam conversando tranqüilamente na beira de um penhasco que dava uma visão ampla para o imenso mar congelado. - Acha mesmo?- Haguen constrangeu-se com o comentário de Siegfried. - Claro, não concorda Shido? - Sim, Flair gosta muito de você!- sorri. - Acho que é só amizade... - Hummm... Não sei não! Preste atenção, ela não larga do seu pé! - AH! Como você agüenta?- Shido pergunta. - Eu...Eu... Os dois riem da cara de Haguen, que ficou ainda mais vermelho, envergonhado por revelar seus sentimentos assim na cara dura. - Haguen! Haguen! Haguen! Uma voz muito familiar aos três guerreiros deuses começa a aparecer diante deles. Shido e Siegfried começaram a rir quando viram Flair se aproximando dos três, a moça trazia uma cesta de flores nas mãos. - Diga Flair!- Haguen sorri para moça. - Vamos fazer coroas de flores comigo e com a minha irmã? - Claro...- Haguen diz olhando para os seus amigos que seguravam o riso. - Querem vir também?- perguntou aos demais. - Tenho muitas coisas para fazer senhorita Flair! – diz Siegfried. - Eu também, muito obrigado. - Então seremos só nós, vamos Haguen!!- Flair começa a puxa Haguen pelas mãos deixando o rapaz mais envergonhado ainda. Shido e Siegfried começam a rir divertidamente entre si, era muito engraçado o jeito tímido de Haguen. - Esses dois...- Shido faz um não com a cabeça ainda em risos. - Bonito casal... - Concordo! – Shido dá um tapinha de leve nas costas de Siegfried. - Hum? - E você? Não tem nenhuma moça no seu coração? Siegfried pensou um pouco antes de responder, desmancha seu sorriso dizendo seriamente: - Não. - Mesmo? - Por que insiste? - Oras... Hilda... – riu. - O que?!! Eu só a protejo como um guerreiro deus. - Sei... Eu também a protejo, mas você...- deixou a frase no ar com muitas insinuações fazendo Siegfried irritar-se. - Não é nada disso!!! - Calma, calma! – Shido começa a andar colina abaixo, tinha mais coisas a fazer, mas não deixou de provocar Siegfried mais um pouquinho, - Todos sabem Siegfried, não tente esconder!! Siegfried não disse nada, e também não pegaria bem ele ficar gritando para Shido que não gosta de Hilda, quem ouvisse essa história pela metade acabaria entendendo mal.  
  
Shido ia em direção ao castelo, pois estava comandando a guarda do castelo, eram bem cautelosos com tudo que se relacionasse a princesa Hilda, pois alem de respeito pela representante de Odin, todos tinham muito carinho. Após dar muitas aulas e estratégias de combate e de segurança para todos os seus alunos, Shido voltou aos seus aposentos. Hilda pedira que todos os guerreiros deuses vivessem no castelo junto dela, sendo assim todos os guerreiros deuses compartilhavam quarto, almoços, jantares, tudo, sem nenhuma desarmonia. Shido vai até largo e comprido corredor feito de madeira, onde pequenas velas penduradas nas paredes iluminavam o caminho, vários tapetes vermelhos decoravam o chão lhe dando um ar mais nobre e vários quadros preenchiam as enormes paredes brancas. Existiam sete portas de madeira, cada uma tinha o nome de cada guerreiro deus. Shido entra rapidamente no seu quarto, pois não estava a fim de encontra ninguém, queria descansar o quanto antes. Ao fechar a grande porta de madeira atrás de si, Shido se joga na sua enorme cama de casal soltando um gemido de conforto, deliciando-se com o seu momento de paz. Fechou seus olhos sonhando algo que lhe agradava, pois seus lábios se curvavam para um sorriso tímido, e assim acabou pegando no sono.  
  
Shido levanta da cama num pulo ao ouvir o sino tocando, assustado o guerreiro deus vai até seu despertador vendo que já eram nove horas. Vai correndo até o banheiro enxaguando o seu rosto e escovando seus dentes rapidamente, enquanto com a outra mão retirava sua calça suja do dia anterior. Ao abrir seu armário pega uma calça branca, uma blusa de manga comprida verde escuro e sua capa. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto penteando seus cabelos com os dedos. Em um dos templos de Asegard estava Hilda fazendo sua oração matinal ao deus odin, o povo de Asegard estava mais a baixo ajoelhados na terra congelada rezando sinceramente junto com a princesa. Em uma estreita passagem das escadarias estavam os guerreiros deuses observando Hilda com todo o cuidado, seus olhos atentos jamais permitiriam que nada de mal acontecesse à princesa Hilda. Shido pára silenciosamente ao lado de Mime, não queria que ninguém o visse, mas é claro que a sua presença não havia passado despercebida pelos guerreiros deuses. - Atrasado!- foi à única coisa que ouviu da boca de Siegfried. Engoliu seco, pois nem tinha o que argumentar estava realmente errado e não tinha nenhum argumento, só poderia dizer que tinha esquecido de aprontar seu despertador.  
  
Após a missa matinal todos os aldeões voltam para seus lares, Hilda volta com Flair para o Palácio Guarurrara e os guerreiros deuses foram cuidar dos seus afazeres. Shido estava indo para casa dos guardas, onde recomeçaria a treiná-los, fazia isso toda a manha. - Não é bom se atrasar! Pára ao ouvir a voz de Siegfried atrás de si, o encarou meio sem graça por sua irresponsabilidade. - Eu sei. - Já vai treiná-los? - Sim. - Deveria descansar um pouco, sempre fica fazendo alguma coisa... - É meu dever. - Sim, mas também temos que descansar um pouco. Se continuar a se exaustar tanto vai acabar se atrasando sempre! - Isso não ira se repetir!- Shido já estava se sentindo contrariado, não sabia o porquê de Siegfried pegar tanto no pé dele. Siegfried era o líder dos guerreiros deuses, o guerreiro mais confiável de Hilda, sendo assim todas as coisas que eram para Hilda chegava em suas mãos primeiro. E também era responsável pela harmonia e deveres dos outros guerreiros deuses, não era um trabalho muito fácil, mas era muito respeitado por sua força e honra. - Está bem, espero que não. Shido da as costas a Siegfried, quanto mais perto dele mais irritado ficava. - "Não se canse demais..." - Siegfried sorri ao longe.  
  
Shido corria para seu quarto novamente, como sempre exausto dos seus deveres, inevitavelmente havia pensado no que Siegfried havia lhe dito naquela manha. Estava se alimentando menos e trabalhando mais, não fazia isso porque era um fanático, mas sim por quê gostava de cumprir as suas obrigações o quanto antes e com êxito. Era uma pessoa tão ansiosa para fazer tudo que se esquecia de pequenos detalhes que atrasavam sua vida de vez em quando. Jogou-se em sua cama exausto, deixando cada músculos amolecer naquele acolchoado macio, despiu-se lentamente tirando suas roupas suadas as jogando no chão, depois colocou suas mãos atrás da cabeça relaxando todo seu corpo. Um som muito irritante de umas batidas na porta faz Shido levantar-se de sua cama praguejando algo inaudível ao seu visitante, abre a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos. - Siegfried?!!! Siegfried olha o estado seminu do amigo, desviou o olhar o corpo forte e viril do seu companheiro, e disse: - Preciso falar com você. - Entre!- Shido abre mais a porta dando caminho para ele entrar. Siegfried observa o quarto atentamente, vê as roupas de hoje jogadas no chão junto com mais um monte que estavam jogadas pelos cantos do quarto, na verdade achou aquilo uma verdadeira bagunça. - Sente-se aqui!- Shido jogou um punhado de coisas no chão revelando uma poltrona de veludo por trás das daquelas tranqueiras. Siegfried senta-se onde lhe foi resignado e começa a falar. - Eu vim lhe avisar que você não ira mais cuidar da segurança do castelo. - Como? Por que? Acha que eu não estou fazendo o corretamente?!! - Calma Shido, eu acho que você está se cansando demais com um trabalho muito fácil. - Você está enganado, eu... - Não discuta as minhas ordens guerreiro... – Siegfried suspirou e continuou -...Shido, como amigos eu digo que você mereça descansar um pouco... - Como amigos? Você não pode fazer isso comigo. - Posso e fiz! Shido sentia vontade de esganá-lo, sua mente só imaginava dez formas de matar Siegfried lentamente, enquanto suas mãos estavam quentes pelo sangue daquele guerreiro deus. - Não me olhe com essa cara! - Mas eu acho que... Shido cala-se imediatamente ao sentir a mão de Siegfried acariciando um lado do seu rosto, fica pasmo com a sua atitude, por isso mesmo não se moveu e nem disse nada. - Está muito pálido... Descanse agora, amanha me procure pela manha, porque lhe darei um novo serviço. Não se preocupe, pois Thor já está em seu lugar. Siegfried sai do quarto deixando Shido totalmente atordoado. - "Mas o que foi isso???"  
  
A manha não estava muito agradável, parece que o descanso que Asegard estava tendo com relação às tempestades havia se passado. Do céu só caia neve, fortes ventos arrancavam telhados de casa e o mar descongelado batia suas ondas severamente entre os rochedos fazendo um barulho amedrontador. Shido estava indo ao encontro de Siegfried para receber o seu mais novo serviço. Entrou em uma pequena sala em um dos cômodos do Palácio Guarurrara, que não era nada luxuoso comparado às outras partes do castelo. Em uma cadeira de veludo vermelho estava Siegfried cuidando de alguns papeis. - Entre!- disse enquanto lia uns documentos e assinava algumas folhas. - O que quer que eu faça? Siegfried pára tudo que estava fazendo para atender o guerreiro raivoso que estava sentando numa cadeira à frente de sua mesa. - Calma, eu fiz isso por você! Agora eu quero que você me ajude. - Ajudar? Quer que eu trabalhe com você? – sua voz soou indignada. - Sim, gostaria que me ajudasse a cuidar dos negócios! Os únicos que podem me ajudar são, Haguen, Alberichii e você... E como nenhum dos dois podem fazer isso no momento, você é o mais indicado. - Não! Peça ao Alberichii... Ele adora livros e com certeza se daria muito bem com voc... - Já está decidido! Você começa a trabalha a partir de agora! Shido encarou os azuis claros de Siegfried indignado, sentiu-se como um passarinho numa gaiola dentro daquela sala. - Eu estou fazendo um levantamento de todos os desastres que as tempestades provocam, gostaria de levantar um dinheiro para contratar alguns vigilantes, ferramentas e moradia aos desabrigados. Entende? - Claro! - "timo, então vá até aquele computador... - Não sei mexer nisso!!! - Não? - Deveria saber disso Siegfried, acho melhor escolher outro para esse cargo!! - Ora, não seje por isso... Eu lhe ensino, é muito fácil! - Perderia menos tempo se desse esse cargo a Alberichii. - Já chega!!- Siegfried bate com as duas mãos na mesa – Eu já me decidi, você não tem escolha! Se não quiser me obedecer vá embora desse castelo e deixe essa armadura para um guerreiro de verdade!! - Um guerreiro de verdade!!!!? O que está insinuando? – Shido levanta violentamente da cadeira fazendo-a cair no chão. - Você não aceita responsabilidades, que tipo de guerreiro é você??? - Não aceito responsabilidades?!!!! Você não sabe nem metade do que eu realmente sou ou faço, então se cale ou... - Ou o que? Vai me bater? Não me faça rir... Acabaria com você num só instante!! - Ora!!!!!! Quero ver!!!!- Shido levanta a mesa que os separava com uma mão só a jogando num outro canto do escritório. Siegfried não queria brigar com seu colega, deu um passo para trás pedindo para ele ir embora, mas Shido avançou com os punhos fechados na sua direção. Um momento muito tenso instalou-se no escritório, as duas respirações podiam ser ouvidas assim como as batidas dos seus corações. Quando Shido resolve atacá-lo a porta do escritório se abre e nela entrando Haguen. - O que está acontecendo aqui?- pergunta olhando para mesa virada de ponta cabeça no chão junto com um monte de papeis e Shido apontando seu punho para Siegfried. Os três se encaravam, Shido estava furioso, mas deteve-se saindo pela porta onde Haguen entrara rapidamente. - O que aconteceu? – Haguen pergunta para Siegfried que já estava recolhendo alguns papeis caídos no chão. - Aquele idiota não sabe receber ordens!! - O que ele fez? - Não quer trabalhar no escritório. - Mas ele não cuidava da vigilância do Palácio Guarurrara? - Eu dei esse cargo para Thor. - Hummm... Por isso ele estava assim. Shido detesta lugares fechados, e um escritório dever ser uma prisão para ele. - Mas ele vai ter que fazer! - Não quer que eu faça isso no lugar dele? - Não, ele é o mais adepto para isso. - Entendo...- sorri. - O que foi? - Não é assim que se dará bem como Shido, Siegfried! - O que quer dizer?!!! – irritou-se. - Nada! Nada não. Acho que você deveri.... Haguen não termina de falar quando começa a ouvir os chamados de Flair. - HAGUEN! HAGUEN! - Tenho que ir. - Não, espera! O que quis dizer com isso? - Você sabe Siegfried! Nesse instante Flair chega no escritório com uma cara espantada. - O que aconteceu aqui? - Nada senhorita. - Como assim nada? – a moça aponta para mesa caída no chão. - Foi só um descuido senhorita Flair, não se preocupe com isso. Eu arrumarei tudo, - Siegfried diz. - Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? - Absoluta. - Então ta...- a moça sorri para Siegfried e depois abre um sorriso ainda maior para Haguen dizendo, - Vamos logo Haguen! - Sim! Até mais Siegfried... E pense no que te falei! Siegfried ficou sozinho no escritório com alguns papeis em suas mãos, seu olhar mantia-se fixo na porta esperando esperançosamente que Shido entra-se por ela pedindo desculpas por tudo. Mas como isso era um sonho, e daqueles bem impossíveis nada aconteceu minutos depois. Assim Siegfried acordou dos seus devaneios e começou a arrumar toda aquela bagunça.  
  
Shido estava longe do Palácio Guarurrara, seus passos pesados deixavam marcas pela neve. Seu cenho estava franzido e seus dentes trincados um no outro. - "Maldito Siegfried, quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Como ele pôde dizer que eu não sirvo para ser um guerreiro deus? Droga!!" Shido sentou-se em um grande bloco de gelo a beira do mar, aquele era seu lugar secreto, aonde sempre ia quando estava se sentindo mal ou irritado como agora. Ninguém sabia desse lugar, apenas uma sombra que o seguia fielmente. Essa sombra observava Shido atentamente, pegando cada expressão do seu rosto cada gesto. Bado estava incrivelmente irritado com Siegfried, agora que Shido ficaria num lugar fechado ele não poderia acompanhá-lo, mas não era só por isso. Também estava com raiva de tudo que Siegfried havia dito ao seu irmão. Sabia muito bem o que Siegfried queria, não era tão ingênuo quanto Shido, como via as coisas de longe era mais fácil interpretar tudo com mais clareza. Agora estavam os dois com os corações angustiados pelo mesmo motivo, mas não poderiam compartilhar pela distancia invisível que lhe eram impostas. Shido estava concentrado em seus pensamentos quando ouve o sino dando cinco batidas, sabia que isso significava. - Reunião entre os guerreiros deuses...- disse para si mesmo. Sem nenhuma vontade de sair de onde estava Shido começa a andar preguiçosamente ao caminho que levava o castelo, mas não poderia se atrasar, pois não queria Siegfried no seu pé novamente.  
  
Inevitavelmente chegou atrasado, mas pelo menos não sozinho, já que Fenrir estava junto dele. Os dois se ajoelharam perante Hilda pedindo as mais sinceras desculpas. - Agora que estão todos aqui eu gostaria comunicar que Athena e seus cavaleiros vão passar uma tarde aqui no castelo. - Athena? - Sim, Thor. E eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena cerimônia, por tanto eu queria que vocês ficassem vestidos formalmente. - E quem não tiver essas roupas minha queria irmã? - Bom, isso não é problema... Falem com Siegfried que ele arrumara para vocês! - Quando viram? - Daqui dois dias Mime. - É só isso? - Sim, espero que todos se dêem muito bem! Esse último comentário deixou na cara que não era para haver brigas entres os cavaleiros de Athena com eles. Hilda se retira do salão junto de Flair que resolveu deixar Haguen um pouco em paz. - Eu não tenho roupa!- Fenrir diz o obvio. - Imagino Fenrir, - alguns riram da cara contrariada do garoto. - Bom, um de cada vez vai ao meu escritório dizendo o que gostaria de vestir, ok? - Eu primeiro!- Alberichi vai à frente sem se importar com os protestos de alguns. Após Alberichi sair do escritório entra Thor, depois Mime, depois Fenrir e demorou muito tempo para sair, depois Haguen dando um conselho para Siegfried tratar Shido com calma. E agora era a vez de Shido que torcia que fosse tudo muito rápido. Ao entrar no escritório notou estava trocada e que o carpete de madeira estava com um pequeno buraco, mas que era escondido por um tapete de pelos. - Sente-se. Sentou-se na mesma cadeira de frente para Siegfried e esperou ele começar a falar. - Shido eu gostaria de... - Corte tudo isso e vamos ao que interessa!- mostrou que estava muito irritado com as palavras anteriores dele. - Não é assim que vamos nos entender! - Para que você queria se entender com um guerreiro deus irresponsável? - bom... Está bem, o que gostaria? - O que tem aí? - Terno... - Não!!!! O.O - Camisa e calça social... - Não!!! O.o - Blazer... - Não!! o.o - Um manto rosa florescente! - Você ta me zoando! ¬¬ - Então escolha você! Siegfried passa uma lista de roupas para Shido que avaliou com atenção, logo depois entregou a lista para Siegfried com uma cara contrariada. - Só tem isso? - Sim! - Esqueça. - Tem que arranjar uma roupa Shido! - Eu sei onde arranjar, agora eu vou-me embora! - pode sentar! Shido sentou-se novamente sem contrariar o olhar raivoso de Siegfried. - Você vai ter que conversar comigo, e vai ter que ser mais responsável e fazer o que lhe foi resignado. Esse é o seu novo trabalho e como guerreiro deus você deve ser capaz de fazer qualquer trabalho lhe imposto!! - Está... Bem... Siegfried...- Shido resolveu parar de agir como uma criança resolveu ceder a Siegfried. Siegfried animou-se por dentro ao ver Shido cedendo, levantou-se ficando atrás de Shido que continuava sentado. - Vem aqui!- Siegfried apontou para uma cadeira que ficava na frente de um computador. Shido fez uma cara de desgosto, mas obedeceu sentando na cadeira silenciosamente, viu Siegfried pegar outra cadeira e colocar ao lado dele para sentar-se. - Se liga aqui...- Siegfried mostrava os botões para desligar, reiniciar, o teclado, a tela do Windows, todos os menus, etc. - E o que é isso? - Isso é um programa de textos, esse é um de gráficos... É o que você mais vai usar! Agora clica nele. - Hum? - Pegue o Mouse e click nele duas vezes com o botão esquerdo. Shido tentou levar o mouse até o ícone na tela de trabalho, mas era impossível. A setinha ficava se movendo para todos os lados rapidamente saindo do seu controle. - Merda, droga... Como isso vai devagar? - Calma... Eu te ajudo! Siegfried se levantou ficando atrás de Shido, que o observava tocou na mão direita de Shido e começou a guiar o mouse por cima dela. - Viu, como é fácil!- disse bem próximo aos seus ouvidos, fazendo Shido arrepiar-se todinho. Siegfried sorriu quando viu o que provocou no corpo dele, já havia descoberto um ponto favorável a ele. - É... É... - Agora vamos até aqui... E... Depois... Aqui! Shido estava se sentindo desconfortável, algo dentro dele gritava para ele sair dali, mas resolveu continuar. Siegfried inclinou-se mais para frente deixando seus cabelos castanhos caírem nos ombros de Shido. Shido estava atento ao monitor a sua frente, nem dava mais atenção para Siegfried, só para a mão dele que ainda teimava ficar em cima da sua. Estava mexendo quando o computador desliga repentinamente, virou-se para perguntar o que houve, mas os dois estavam tão próximos um do outro que os lábios de Siegfried tocaram os seus. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo sem saírem dos lugares, até que Siegfried sentiu-se à vontade para falar. - Lembra... Quando você me perguntou se havia uma moça no meu coração? - Hum?- Shido estava ficando atordoado com tudo aquilo e os olhos de Siegfried estavam intimidando-o. - Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma mulher no meu coração... Mas tenho outra pessoa. - É? - É! E sabe quem é essa pessoa?- deixou sua outra mão descansar no ombro esquerdo de Shido o prendendo sutilmente na cadeira. - Não...- Shido estava com o coração na boca. - Nem tem idéia?- sorriu. - Humm... Me deixe ir agora... Siegfried, - Shido tentou levantar, mas as mãos que antes estavam apenas descansando em seu ombro esquerdo o segurou com força impedindo-o de levantar. Siegfried nem esperou mais nada capturou os lábios de Shido rapidamente segurando sua nuca para que não saísse do lugar. Sua língua abriu passagem pelos lábios que ainda resistiam a ele, deliciou- se com o gosto do outro, com aquela boca quente envolvendo toda sua língua que escorregava ligeiramente por ela a explorando. Shido tentou sair por trás, mas as mãos de Siegfried não deixavam estava num abraço muito forte e não conseguia sair, foi quando ouvem umas batidas na porta. - Quem... É?- Siegfried pergunta ofegante, mas sem solta Shido que estava com os olhos arregalados. - Sou eu Siegfried... Gostaria de falar com você. - Agora estou ocupado, Thor! - Mas é sobre a roupa que eu escolhi. - O que tem... Ela? - Você está bem? - Sim. - Parece meio ofegante... - Não é nada... Passe outra hora, sim! - Não!! Pode entrar que eu te atendo Thor! – quem falou dessa vez foi Shido. Siegfried olhou para ele meio contrariado, deveria ter calado sua boca com as mãos. - Ahhh é mesmo, você está trabalhando aí Shido... Então está certo eu vou entrar! Siegfried se afasta de Shido rapidamente ao ver a porta se abrindo, Shido fica olhando para o nada evitando a qualquer custo cruzar seu olhar com o de Siegfried. Thor entra no escritório sem nem sequer imaginar que estava ocorrendo um assedio sexual para cima de Shido. - Eu gostaria de mudar minha roupa! Todos ficaram em silencio, Shido não conseguia falar nada. - Você está vermelho Shido... Está passando mal? - Eu quero... Água!- Shido olhou em volta vendo que não tinha nada. - Aqui!- gelou ao ouvir a voz de Siegfried, o encarou hesitante vendo que ele apontava para um filtro num canto da sala. - Ta! Agora Siegfried eu gostaria de escolher a roupa numero 7. - É só isso? - Sim! Siegfried ficou se mordendo de ódio ao ouvir aquilo, perdeu sua oportunidade de atacar Shido por causa de um simples numero! Shido estava bebendo quase toda a água do filtro, estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que nem notou quando Thor saiu da sala e quando Siegfried se aproximou dele. Shido sente um braço forte o virando fazendo-o ficar de frente a ele. - Vamos recomeçar...- Siegfried empurra Shido fazendo suas costas batem na parede, com uma mão segurou sua cabeça e com a outra segurava sua cintura. - Não... voc... Foi interrompido pelos lábios famintos de Siegfried, sentia a mão que estava na sua cintura descer cada vez mais até parar na sua bunda. Shido tentou empurrá-lo, mas Siegfried era bem mais forte que ele. Agora podia ver claramente a diferença de forças em eles. Shido era o segundo guerreiro deus mais forte, mas sua força nem se comparava com a de Siegfried. A mão de Siegfried apertava suas nádegas com vontade fazendo Shido soltar um gemido entre o beijo fazendo o outro sorrir e continuar. Seus lábios se separam ao ver que o ar lhes faltavam, Shido nunca havia sentindo tanto calor na sua vida. Siegfried ainda segurava-o, mas agora só olhava para seus olhos vermelhos, seu rosto suado e sua cara de surpreso. - Eu queria te dizer que gosto... Muito de você... Tanto que fiz você trabalhar comigo. - Oras!!! Me solte!!- finalmente resolveu reagir. - Não se irrite... Você gosta de alguém? - Não... Mas não é por causa disso que você pode me agarrar desse jeito!! - Não te atraiu? Nem um pouquinho?- perguntava bem perto do ouvidos de Shido fazendo-o se arrepiar todo. - Na... Não. - Mesmo... Acho que não! Lembra daquela vez que você me viu de shorts? - o que tem?!! - Percebi seu olhar sobre meu corpo... Não tenha vergonha de dizer que sente atração por outro homem Shido. - não é nada disso!!- Shido tentou se soltar, mas Siegfried usava um pouco do seu cosmo para imobilizá-lo. - Mesmo? Eu sei que você já teve um caso com outro homem... Shido engoliu em seco agora, como Siegfried poderia saber uma coisa dessas? Havia se relacionado com um rapaz de uma família muito nobre uma vez, mas sempre tomara muito cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse. - Como... Sabe? Siegfried riu. - Ele me disse... - Como?!! - Nos cruzamos uma vez e ele deixou escapar algo muito interessante... - Mas isso não significa nada... Agora me solte. - Você está sozinho desde que fico com aquele rapaz ridículo, e eu também estou sozinho... Você tem atração por mim e eu também... Alem de gostar muito de você! - E você quer que eu fique com você?- Shido zombou. - Não zombe de mim!!- apertou mais as mãos que o seguravam fazendo Shido se assustar. - O que vai fazer? Pensa que pode me manter aqui para sempre? - Não... Mas posso fazer você pensar um pouco... - O tem em mente? - Gostaria que todos soubessem que você foi o culpado pela falha da segurança na invasão de dois meses atrás pelos cavaleiros de Eres? - Mas, mas... Eu não tive... Ah! Bem, não foi totalmente descuido meu...Eu...- Shido respirou fundo fechando os olhos virando o rosto para outro lado. - Interessante, né? O que me diz agora? - Vai forçar alguém a ficar com você? Não tem vergonha disso? - Não, pois logo você irá admitir que gosta de mim. Siegfried toma os lábios de Shido novamente, mas agora não havia nenhuma resistência por parte do outro, Shido apenas abriu seus lábios lentamente deixando Siegfried fazer o que quisesse, mas não colaborava em nada também. - Humm... Bom, agora vamos fazer outras coisas, depois fazemos isso! Aonde tínhamos parado mesmo? - Com...pu... tador- Shido diz desgostoso. - Vamos continuar a nossa aula! Siegfried levou duas horas para ensinar o básico para Shido, claro que não agüentou e agarrou o seu "aluno" algumas vezes, mas estava pensando no trabalho no momento, por tanto não foi mais além. Após fecharem o escritório, pois já eram 10:00 horas da noite, Shido começou a ir para fora do castelo rapidamente sem esperar Siegfried, mas este não ia ir para seu quarto assim teria o que queria de Shido antes. Shido andava pela floresta contrariado, sabia que estava sendo seguido por Siegfried, tentava despistá-lo, mas não era possível parecia que o outro estava decidido. - Já chega! - Pare de fugir de mim então!- Siegfried aparece na sua frente com uma velocidade incrível. - Não quero nada... Vá embora! - Quero mais que um beijo... Quero você inteiro. Shido sentiu um arrepio correr por toda sua espinha, sentia-se como um objeto para Siegfried, parecia que o outro era seu dono e isso o incomodava. - Agora?- arregalou seus olhos, deus uns passos para trás, mas parou assim que ouviu Siegfried rindo do seu medo. - Nunca lhe machucaria... Agora venha aqui!- estendeu a sua mão. - Não, não quero. E se gosta realmente de mim não fará isso. - Só que tem o seguindo Shido, eu gosto de você a mais de meses e tentei me controlar, te esquecer, ficar com outros, mas eu não consegui... Agora que eu resolvi tomar a iniciativa. - Meses? - Na verdade... Desde que te vi senti algo forte, mas era só atração... Mas, mas depois que o conheci me apaixonei. Shido estava desacreditado, esse tempo todo Siegfried gostava dele, e nem notara sentia se um parvo. Sentiu as mãos fortes de Siegfried segurarem seu rosto com firmeza, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão delicado que cedeu aos seus encantos. Agora em vez de desviar seus olhos dos dele resolveu encará-lo. Abraçou-o carinhosamente sentindo o corpo quente dele entre seus braços, sentiu as fortes batidas de Shido em seu peito estavam tão juntos que se tornaram praticamente um só. E assim Shido ia cedendo aos encantos de Siegfried, mesmo porque não tinha nada a perder mesmo, e naquele momento estava se sentindo muito bem. Mas uma pessoa não estava nenhum pouco feliz com aquela cena, o vulto negro observava tudo do alto de uma árvore. Seus olhos vermelhos pegavam fogo de raiva e ciúme. Nunca pensou que sentia tantas coisas pelo seu irmão, ficou surpreso com o ciúme que sentia. Estava se segurando para não cortar a cabeça de Siegfried fora, sabia que podia fazer isso em questão de segundos, mas depois o que diria a seu irmão? E parecia que ele estava gostando. Siegfried resolveu não fazer mais nada deixou Shido ir para seu quarto sem mais demoras e depois foi para o seu que ficava no final do corredor.  
  
O castelo estava muito agitado, muitos decoradores, garçons, empregados e músicos corriam pelos corredores carregando algo. Athena chegaria amanha junto dos seus cavaleiros e Hilda queria que tudo saísse perfeito. O salão antes limpo e vazio ficou cheio de enfeites, quadros, tapetes, mesas, cortinas e tudo da mais alta classe. Shido acordou antes do seu despertador, aliais nem havia dormido direito o dia anterior havia sido um dos mais conturBados da sua vida, se tratando é claro de emoções. Ao sair do seu quarto dá de cara com Siegfried, que lhe deu um sorriso muito discreto já que Mime estava saindo do seu quarto também. - Bom dia!- Mime diz aos dois. - Bom dia!- Respondem ao mesmo tempo. Quando Mime vira o corredor Siegfried empurra Shido para dentro do quarto dele e o joga na cama beijando-o. - Ta...lo..u...co?- pergunta ofegante. - Estou!- o beija novamente o abraçando. Após se separarem Siegfried sai de cima dele o puxando pelas mãos, arrumou as roupas amassadas e disse: - Arrumou sua roupa? - Ia fazer isso agora. - O que vai vestir? - Você verá. - Humm... Interessante...- lhe dá mais um selinho – vamos indo? - Vamos...- Shido e Siegfried tomaram rumos diferentes ao saírem do quarto.  
  
Shido estava na sua antiga casa que estava aos pedaços, nada mais restara desde que seus pais morreram e desde que virara um guerreiro deus. Mas a casa estava fechada, ainda mantinha algumas coisas ali, como suas roupas, por exemplo. Foi até seu antigo quarto que agora eram das traças com muitas lembranças na cabeça, sentia saudade daquele tempo, como ser criança era bom. Em um grande baú tinha umas sacolas pretas que guardavam suas roupas mais formais, quando criança sempre usara roupas assim, por causa dos seus pais. Pegou as sacolas e saiu do quarto, quanto mais rápido saísse dali melhor, pois lembranças dolorosas vinham ao seu coração e o que menos precisava no momento era isso. Ao sair da casa foi direto para o castelo relembrando toda a sua infância e pensando no sorriso da sua querida mãe e na voz carinhosa do seu pai. Mas em seu antigo quarto estava Bado olhando tudo com atenção, vendo tudo o que nunca teve na vida, tocando os moveis como se fossem o mais precioso ouro. Sentiu-se muito mal com isso e também não pode deixa de pensar no enterro dos seus pais biológicos, pois havia ido ao enterro deles. Chorou sozinho sem o consolo de ninguém, mas continuava de pé e como sempre firme e forte como as raízes que mantinham as imensas arvores fixadas no chão. Era isso que Bado era: uma grande árvore judiada desde que foi plantada, uma arvore que foi apedrejada varias vezes, mas que ainda continuava em pé firme e forte não importando a força do vento que tentava derrubá-la.  
  
Era tarde da noite, Shido não havia se cruzado com Siegfried, apenas o visto de longe conversando com a guarda do Palácio Guarurrara. Shido foi até seu quarto escolher a sua roupa, que apesar de antiga ainda continuava novinha em folha e muito bonita aos seus olhos. Arrumou seu despertador para acorda bem antes do horário, para ter tempo de se arrumar e a bagunça do seu quarto. Estava deitado na cama sossegado quando ouve algo bater na sua janela, foi até ela abrindo-a deixando um ar frio entrar no seu quarto. Olhou para os lados e não viu nada, achou que era só a sua imaginação, por tanto voltou para sua cama. Bado estava em cima do telhado com o coração pela boca, quase fora descoberto quando deixou cair sua adaga na beira do telhado, sorte que Shido não olhou para cima. Resolveu ir embora para seu quarto, pois Hilda deu um quarto do castelo a Bado. O quarto ficava no alto de uma torre, ninguém podia entrar lá, nem mesmo Siegfried. Mas deteve-se ao ouvir vozes no quarto do seu irmão, olhou discretamente pela janela, seus olhos fecharam de ódio ao ver Siegfried beijando seu irmão.  
  
Siegfried foi andando em direção da cama com Shido em seus braços, Shido caiu ficando por baixo em uma posição meio desconfortável, pois nunca ficara em baixo. Sentiu sua blusa ser jogada longe pelas mãos de Siegfried, que explorou o tórax definido com as mãos dando lhe um olhar pervertido. Segundos depois suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, já nus os dois se esfregavam buscando um contado mais forte entre eles. As ereções já se roçavam entre si fazendo os dois ficarem mais excitados. Siegfried acaricia os cabelos de Shido carinhosamente, adorava seus cabelos esverdeados eram simplesmente perfeitos aos seus olhos. Os dois se encaram com muito carinho, mas seus corpos começam a exigir um contato mais intimo entre eles. Siegfried começou a beijar a curva do pescoço de Shido dando fortes chupadas, deixando aquele local vermelho até descer por seu tórax aos seus mamilos, que estavam durinhos de excitação. A temperatura subiu rapidamente para Shido quando sentiu a mão de Siegfried deslizando sua mão para parte interior de sua coxa encostando em sexo até segurá-lo com força pela base, e começar a masturbá-lo com força. Shido mordia seu lábio inferior não gritar, jogara sua cabeça para trás dando um longe gemido ao sentir Siegfried descendo sua língua pelo seu umbigo. Deixando uma poça de saliva naquele buraquinho Siegfried continua seu percurso, se aproximando cada vez mais do membro pulsante em suas mãos. Ao chegar onde tanto desejara da um sorrisinho de satisfação e introduz o membro de Shido delicadamente em sua boca, lambendo e mordiscando a cabeça do seu pênis, fazendo Shido começar a se contorcer de prazer na cama, se agarrando aos lençóis com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. Não agüentando mais a tortura leva uma de suas mãos para os cabelos de Siegfried os puxando para frente enquanto empurrou seu quadril para frente fazendo todo seu membro entrar pela garganta do outro em um só movimento. Ouviu um gemido abafado de Siegfried, mas este não parou com seu trabalho, logo algumas gotículas de sêmen começaram a sair pela cabeça do seu pênis. Siegfried pára com seus movimentos sob os protestos de Shido e o vira pela cintura com firmeza fazendo-o ficar de quatro. - Siegfried? - Relaxa... Deslizou toda sua mão pela espinha de Shido parando em suas nádegas as apertando com força, deslizou sua língua nas pregas dando fortes lambidas naquele lugar tão fechado. Empurrava sua língua para dentro com força às vezes vendo que Shido era bem apertando. - Você é muito gostoso... Melhor do que eu imaginava!!!- sorriu. - Humm.... Siegfried... Vai logo... Eu...- Shido já estava perdido em seus pensamentos, se é que ainda os tinha na cabeça. - Calma meu putinho... Siegfried fica de joelhos atrás de Shido, segura seu quadril com força e com a outra mão segura a base do seu próprio pênis preparando-se para dar uma estocada forte e funda. Uma mão calou fechou os lábios de Shido quando ele foi penetrado evitando que um grito ecoasse por todo o castelo, após quase entrar por inteiro dentro de Shido, Siegfried deu um tempo para que o outro se acostumasse. Deu vários beijos na nuca e nos ombros de Shido, quando viu que a respiração dele se acalmou começou a estocá-lo com força, ainda tampando a boca do seu amante para que ninguém ouvisse. Shido sentia um dor agonizante invadindo-o, seus olhos estavam cerrados e suas mãos quase rasgavam os lençóis brancos pela força que fazia. Shido saiu quase por inteiro e entrou com tudo novamente fazendo a cama acompanhar seus movimentos, fazendo a cabeceira da cama bater contra a parede. Siegfried sai de dentro de Shido e faz este se virar para ele e se sentar em seu colo. Shido enlaçou suas pernas envoltas da cintura do moreno enquanto esse colocou as mãos na sua cintura o empurrando para baixo. Logo Shido pode sentir o membro enorme de Siegfried o preencher novamente, só que dessa vez as estocadas eram mais fortes e fundas fazendo sua dor e prazer chegar ao Maximo. Siegfried se deliciava com os gemidos e as expressões de dor e prazer do corpo em seus braços, Shido não agüentava mais, sentir seu membro ser pressionado pelo abdome de Siegfried. Sem mais demora sentiu um calor por todo seu corpo fazendo todo seu corpo se contrair para soltar jatos de esperma no abdome de Siegfried que não parou de estocá-lo. A contração que Shido fez ao gozar foi suficiente para que Siegfried não agüentasse mais e gozasse também, fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pelas coxas de Shido. Os dois ficam abraçados até que suas respirações se normalizem, os dois se separam após se recuperarem e se deitam abraçados na cama. Siegfried acariciava os cabelos de Shido enquanto este estava deitado com a cabeça em seu peito apenas apreciando o momento de paz que estava sentindo.  
  
Do outro lado da janela, os olhos vermelhos de Bado faiscavam de ódio, ver seu irmão se entregar tão fácil a aquele guerreiro deus havia sido vergonhoso. Queria acabar com o sossego daquele casal, gostaria de entrar pela aquela janela e fazer Siegfried em pedaços. Bado estava cada vez mais surpreso com seus sentimentos, sempre pensou que odiava seu irmão, mas agora que Siegfried estava com ele percebeu que na verdade todo o ódio se transformara em amor, e era um amor muito além, um amor que dois irmãos não poderiam desfrutar juntos.  
  
Shido abre os olhos e se vê beijado por Siegfried, correspondeu o beijo carinhosamente. - Que horas são?- Shido perguntou ao se separarem. - Nove horas... - Já?!- Shido senta-se na cama fazendo um careta de dor, toda sua região de baixo estava doendo. Siegfried não pode deixar de rir da cara dolorida de Shido. - Do que está rindo???- irritou-se. - Nada, é que sua cara está muito engraçada! Shido fechou a cara imediatamente e se levantou da cama indo para o banheiro, ao chegar lá quase teve um treco ao ver a manchas e arranhões por seu corpo. Vê Siegfried encostado na porta com os braços cruzados o olhando com um sorriso divertido. - Sua pele é tão branca e lisinha... - Não enche! - Estou vendo que seu humor não é muito bom de manha! - Veja meu estado!!- apontou furioso para uma mancha em seu pescoço. - Continua perfeito...- Siegfried disse mais para si mesmo do que para Shido. - O que?? Você não entendeu? Como vou esconder isso? - Coloque um cachecol... - Cachecol???? - Claro... Diga que pegou um resfriado. - Resfriado? Eu? Ah ta... Claro, todos vão acreditar! Shido foi até a pia lavar seu rosto que parecia bem cansado, Siegfried o abraça por trás e diz bem próximo ao seu ouvido. - Foi maravilhoso... Desculpe-me por isso... Não farei mais, prometo! - Hum!- Shido não deixou de mandar outro olhar zangado para Siegfried, mas acabou se conformando.  
  
Na tarde desse dia chega Athena com os seus cavaleiros de bronze, todos foram recebidos formalmente por Hilda e os guerreiros deuses. Athena havia ficado com Hilda falando sobre a paz da Terra e coisas do tipo, enquanto Seiya e os outros estavam conversando com os guerreiros deuses. Todos estavam numa enorme sala rodeada de livros, sofás, mesas e uma enorme lareira de onde saia o ar quente que aquecia a sala. - Então você nasceu na Sibéria?- Shido pergunta para hyoga. - Sim... Vivi lá com o meu mestre cristal. - Então o ar frio da Sibéria não é incomodo para você, não é mesmo? - Não...- hyoga sorriu. Sigfried olhava de longe os dois conversando, sentiu-se ameaçado pelo cavaleiro de cisne, sorte que eles ficariam só um dia no castelo. - A princesa Hilda pediu para todos comparecerem a sala de estar. Um dos empregados aparece na sala anunciando o almoço.  
  
O almoço ocorreu sem problemas para todos, menos sigfried que não se inconformava com os olharem de hyoga para cima de Shido, parecia que ele estava comendo-o com os olhos. Shido já havia percebido que hyoga dava em cima dele e que sigfried estava de olhos nele, estava numa situação difícil, pois não podia revelar que tinha um relacionamento com sigfried já que ninguém sabia, e também não poderia arranjar nenhum tipo de discórdia entre guerreiros deuses e os cavaleiros de Athena.  
  
Já era tarde e a festa estava começando, cada vez mais entravam convidados, entre eles famílias nobres de todas as regiões. O salão estava muito bonito e iluminado, muitas pessoas dançavam ao som da valsa, todas as pessoas que tinham um nome estavam naquela festa. Em um canto sigfried estava vestido formalmente com uma calça social preta que caiu muito bem em seu corpo, usava uma camisa da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam presos a um rabo de cavalo, mas deixava algumas mechas caírem por seu rosto. Estava muito bonito, mas não mais do que Shido que chamava a atenção de todos os integrantes da festa. Ele vestia uma calça branca, uma camisa branca com bordados de ouro feita à mão e uma capa que era presa por dois botões de ouro nos seus ombros. Shido se aproximou de sigfried como se não quisesse nada e disse próximo ao seu ouvido. - Está muito bonito. - Todos os olhares são para você. Os dois sorriram, seus olhos eram cúmplices do que faziam quando estavam sozinho sem o olhar de ninguém, mas alguém interrompe o flerte deles. Hyoga se aproxima usando uma roupa social tão básico quanto à de sigfried, mas estava mais arrumado. - Hyoga? - E você é?- perguntou olhando para sigfried. - Siegfried de Doube guerreiro deus da estrela Alfa – disse antipático, mas hyoga nem se importou, pois estava de olhos em outra pessoa. - Hum... Shido me mostre onde é o banheiro. – pediu. - Por aqui...- Shido nem olha para Siegfried, sabia que ele pediria para ficar, mas nunca pensou que ele poderia fazer o que ele fez. - Deixe que eu o levo!- Siegfried põe-se na frente de Shido. - Cla...Claro!- hyoga disse meio incomodado, mas como Hilda, Athena havia pedido para que não arranjasse nenhum tipo de discórdia entre eles. Shido olhou os dois ao longe, resolveu segui-los caso aconteça alguma coisa.  
  
Hyoga tentava puxar assunto com Siegfried, mas este apenas respondia suas perguntas secamente deixando o cavaleiro de Athena incomodado. - Gosta de viver em Asegard? - Sim. - Humm... Nunca pensou em ir para uma outra terra? - Não. Hyoga se calou ao ver que era impossível tentar dialogar com ele, não saiba o motivo, mas pelo jeito era só com ele já que com os outros cavaleiros e conversava normalmente. - É ali!- Siegfried apontou para uma porta de madeira. - Obrigado...- hyoga entrou deixando Siegfried do lado de fora. Siegfried ficou encostado na parede com os braços cruzados parecendo bem irritado aos olhos de quem o conhecia, mas logo perdeu sua pose ao sentir a presença de Shido perto dele. - Me seguindo?- perguntou quando ele se aproximou. - Só precavendo...- disse se aproximando. - Não faria nada. - Você, mas e ele? Siegfried não disse mais nada puxou Shido pela cintura olhando para os dois lados vendo se ninguém estava olhando. - Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde da hora que eu te vi! Dizendo isso ataca seus lábios apaixonadamente fazendo Shido se desequilibrar, mas Siegfried segurava sua cintura com firmeza deixando o guerreiro deus de Zeta ficar inclinado para trás. Os dois não perceberam que um par de olhos arregalados os observava, hyoga havia saído nesse instante do banheiro e deu de cara com os dois se beijando, não sabendo o que fazer resolveu forçar uma tosse. - Hyoga?!?!- Shido tenta se soltar, mas se Siegfried o soltasse ele iria ao chão. - Er... Bom... – hyoga estava totalmente constrangido. Siegfried estava com um sorrisinho no rosto que só agora Shido pôde ver, percebeu que o guerreiro de deus de Alpha havia planejado isso desde do inicio. Os olhos vermelhos de Shido fuzilaram os azuis de Siegfried, que entendeu bem o que ele queria, então o puxou para cima de volta, mas não o soltou. - Sabe o caminho, não é mesmo, Hyoga?- Siegfried pergunta cinicamente. - Si...Sim...- fez um sim com a cabeça. - "timo! Hyoga saiu dali apressadamente deixando os dois para trás, mas estava tão atordoado que nem percebeu que entrou num corredor errado e acabou se perdendo. Shido virou-se para o lado contrario de Siegfried pronto para partir deixando aquele homem que agora julgava infantil para trás. - Onde pensa que vai? Ainda não falei com você. Ignorando seu chamado Shido começa a andar com passos rápidos de volta para o salão, mas Siegfried o impediu segurando seu braço. - Isso que dá dar bola para um garoto...- disse virando Shido para que ficassem cara a cara. - Como?!?!- indignou-se. - Sabe do que eu digo, como você queria que eu reagisse? - Não seja infantil Siegfried! - Infantil? Não! Você estava tentando fazer ciúme para mim? - Não, não eu não estou ouvindo isso!!- riu balançando a cabeça. - Eu não gosto de mexam com que é meu... - Seu???? Eu não sou de ninguém!!- soltou seu braço da mão de Siegfried com certa violência. Agora quem riu foi Siegfried e o segurou pela cintura com tanta força que fez Shido gemer de dor, depois foi arrastando-o até o banheiro. Shido sentiu a parede bater nas suas costas, olhou bem nos olhos de Siegfried que não demonstravam nada, assustado com a reação do outro tentou se livrar do seu abraço doloroso. Siegfried reagiu o empurrando mais contra a parede fazendo Shido bater com a cabeça no azulejo. - Não tente me irritar Shido...- disse perigosamente perto dos seus ouvidos. - Me... Solte!! - Shhh... Não quero ouvir sua voz... - Tire suas mãos de mim!!! - Já disse para não dizer nada... Apertou com mais força o abraço, agora a dor estava insuportável fazendo Shido apelar para seu cosmo. Siegfried o beijo em seguida ignorando os chutes que Shido lhe dava, apenas saboreava aqueles lábios que era a melhor coisa que havia sentido. Após terminar o beijo Shido parou de se debater e apenas encarava Siegfried tentando entendê-lo. Siegfried o solta fazendo Shido deslizar pelo chão até sentar tentado buscar fôlego. Shido sente o toque das mãos de Siegfried em seus ombros olha para cima e o vê encarando-o seriamente. - Queria que entendesse que eu não quero ser traído, - ficou esperando uma resposta de Shido, mas este ainda tentava recuperar o seu ar. - Idiota... - O que?!! - Você é patético... Diz que gosta de mim, mas não sabe nem metade do homem que eu sou. - Te conheço muito bem! Shido riu da afirmação. - Me conhece?? Então me diga Siegfried... Você sabia que eu detesto lugares fechados como escritórios? Sabia que eu não sou do tipo que fica atrás de um monte de homens? Sabia que eu não gosto que me tratem assim? Sabia que eu detesto que alguém diga que eu sou de alguém? Sabia que eu odeio que não me tratem com respeito? Sabia que eu odeio que fiquem no meu pé? Você sabia disso Siegfried? Por acaso você sabia de tudo isso? - Eu... É... - Claro que não!! Eu não sei o que você pôde ter visto em mim, eu gostei de suas palavras na floresta, mas estou vendo que tudo aquilo foi da boca para fora. - Claro que não eu... - Pare de dizer as coisas sem pensar... Preste bem atenção... Olhe pare mim, eu não sou o que você espera, sou? - Clar...- Siegfried já ia responder, mas resolveu prestar mais atenção em Shido antes de responder, - é tudo que eu desejei. - Então por que me tratas assim?- Shido resolveu se levantar do chão batendo as mãos na sua roupa branca tirando todo o pó. - Eu... Esse é meu jeito Shido, eu sempre acabo com tudo com o meu ciúme e pela minha sede de posse. - Sede de posse? Então significa que você está comigo só para mostrar como você pode ter posse de tudo? - Não! Eu não quis dizer isso!! - Acho que já ouvi o bastante... Me deixe em paz Siegfried. - Por favor, eu sei que fui rude... Mas me dê outra chance. - Não. - Não vai nem pensar? - Não. - Por favor, não quero ficar com você a... Força. - Vai me forçar? Bem do seu tipo Siegfried, mas quer saber? Pode falar o que você quiser de mim para todo mundo que eu não to nem aí... Prefiro ser ninguém a ficar com você!! Shido vai andando até a porta do banheiro enquanto Siegfried ainda estava na mesma posição sem nada a dizer, quando Shido abre a porta da de cara com Haguen. - Haguen? - Shido? Os dois se encararam constrangidos, pelo jeito Haguen havia ouvido tudo. Shido passa por ele deixando o loiro parado na porta do banheiro. Haguen foi se aproximando de Siegfried que estava olhando para o chão. - Siegfried?- toca seus ombros. - Droga... - Eu sei, mas tente entendê-lo! - Haguen... – sigfried virou-se para encará-lo, - você é o que mais conhece Shido dentre os guerreiros deuses. - Sim, mas o que tem? - Do que ele... Gosta? - Do que ele gosta?- Haguen sorriu, parecia que Siegfried estava realmente apaixonado para querer saber disso. - Bom... O Shido detesta que... Então os dois ficaram conversando no banheiro durante horas até que resolveram sair novamente para festa, chegando nela todos perguntaram onde estavam, e disseram que estava vendo a guarda do castelo. A festa havia acaBado para Shido, agora ele estava no seu lugar secreto, onde poderia ficar só ouvindo as ondas do mar sem preocupação alguma. Estava cansando dessa vida, adorava ser um guerreiro deus e tudo mais, mas depois que se relacionou com Siegfried percebeu que precisava de alguém na sua vida. - Preciso de alguém...- disse baixinho como se pedisse aos seus. Bado que sempre o seguia o olhava com uma vontade louca de entrar na sua frente dizendo que o amava, que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Dentro dele tudo fazia ele ir até seu irmão, mas o que diria? Sem pensar em mais nada Bado pula do penhasco que estava ficando atrás de Shido. - Quem está aí?- Vira-se para ver o intruso. - Shido... Shido se levantou e encarou o rosto do intruso com mais atenção, ficou pasmo, seus olhos estava arregalados de surpresa, sua respiração pareceu parar com uma batida do seu coração. Shido deu um passo para frente ficando a alguns centímetros de distancia, elevou uma das suas mãos tocando os cabelos iguais aos seus, Bado fechou os olhos sentindo o primeiro toque do seu irmão depois do nascimento. - Shido... Meu nome é Bado...- disse gaguejando. - Bado? Você é... - Seu irmão... Gêmeo. - Co...Como?!?! - Fui largado para morrer por nossos pais, pois acreditavam que gêmeos dava azar... - E... Nossa!- Shido não encontrava nada plausível a dizer. - Eu...- Bado mexeu em seu bolso pegando duas adagas de ouro. - Minha... Pensei que nunca mais a veria!- pegou sua adaga nas mãos vendo que era realmente dele. Então Bado mostra a sua para a surpresa de Shido que a comparou com a sua. - Mas por que nunca apareceu? - Hilda me nomeou guerreiro deus, pois a estrela Zeta tem uma outra estrela gêmea... E por isso tem dois guerreiros, mas eu não podia aparecer até que você morresse... Teria de ser sua sombra! - Então... Por que apareceu? - Porque eu não consigo mais viver assim, não depois que descobri algo... E sempre te segui em todos os momentos... Te conheço melhor que você próprio! - Eu... Desculpe, mas não sei o que dizer – Shido sorriu. - Não é preciso, pois pensamos iguais. Os dois ficaram conversando animadamente, mas Bado não revelara que gostava de outro jeito do seu irmão, pelo que conhecia Shido sabia que ele gostava de ser conquistado. Após discutirem Bado resolveu que não queria ser apresentado aos outros guerreiros deuses sem falar com Hilda primeiro. Os dois se despedem para Shido voltar à festa, e Bado resolveu falar com Hilda na manha seguinte.  
  
A festa havia sido maravilhosa, durou horas da manha, mas tinha que acabar. Athena e seus cavaleiros passaram a noite no castelo, para logo sair de manha sem ficarem para o café da manha, parecia que o santuário estava com problemas. Shido havia dormido junto do seu irmão pela primeira vez. Shido havia dormido pelo menos, mas Bado apenas ficou olhando-o e tocando seu corpo vendo que era um pouco menos musculoso que ele.  
  
Bado foi correndo falar com Hilda quando acordou tomando cuidado para que ninguém o visse. - O que?- A garota parecia eufórica. - Eu me apresentei a ele... Shido estava em um canto afastado do castelo com Hilda, ele estava ajoelhado na sua frente mostrando todo o seu respeito. - Entendo... Sabia que não agüentaria, mas eu não queria que você a sombra dele. - Não?!!- surpreendeu-se. - Queria que você visse que ele não era o monstro que você pensou que ele fosse, não queria que tivesse ódio de Shido por ele ter tido tudo e você nada... Queria que você visse que ele é tão inocente como você. - Hilda eu... Nem sei como agradecer! - Pelo jeito você descobriu que Shido não era aquilo que pensava! - É verdade... Se eu tivesse me apresentado antes eu com certeza teria alguma rivalidade com ele. - Eu entendo!- Hilda pôs as mãos em seus ombros, - pode ir e se apresente no almoço de hoje.  
  
Bado estava conversando com Shido no quarto, parecia estar com receio do que os outros iam dizer, mas Shido sempre o ajudava com palavras corajosas. - Se não gostarem de você eu mando todo mundo pro inferno... Parecia que Shido havia adorado seu irmão, parecia que os dois se conheciam há muito tempo. O incrível era que tinham as mesmas opiniões, gostos e manias. Na hora do almoço todos estavam na mesa menos Shido que vinha com seu irmão. - Onde está Shido?- Siegfried parecia irritado. - Não sei!- Haguen diz. - Aí vem ele!- Thor diz feliz, já que seu estomago parou de roncar. Shido se aproxima com um sorriso radiante no rosto, olha para Hilda que estava na ponta da mesa e diz: - Gostaria que conhecessem meu irmão! - O que????- todos da mesa menos Hilda se surpreenderam. Bado foi entrando no salão deixando todos de boca aberta, Bado parou ao lado de Shido com os braços na cintura igual a Shido. - São... São... Iguais!- Fenrir olhava para os dois procurando alguma coisa diferente. - Sente-se Bado!- Hilda diz gentilmente. - Obrigado senhorita! Os dois se sentam lado a lado na mesa e Hilda começa a explicar tudo para os outros guerreiros deuses. Siegfried estava ainda mais surpreso, não sabia qual deles era Shido ou Bado se não pelas roupas, agora se sentia confuso, precisava conversar com os dois para ver a diferença intelectual entre eles. O almoço foi conturBado, todos bombardeavam Bado de perguntas, mas Shido o ajudava algumas vezes deixando seu irmão mais relaxado. Ao terminar todos foram para os seus deveres menos Siegfried que chamou Bado até seu escritório deixando Shido do lado de fora.  
  
- Sente-se! – Siegfried aponta para cadeira de frente da sua mesa. - O que gostaria? - Gostaria de... Te conhecer melhor... - Como conhece meu irmão?! Siegfried já pôde perceber uma diferença entre os dois, Bado era explosivo, impaciente e rude, além disso, podia sentir uma cosmo energia mais forte emanando nele. - Não necessariamente. - Como então? - Gostaria de saber quais são seus planos como guerreiro deus! - Isso aqui não é uma empresa onde estou procurando um emprego e você também não é o meu superior, tudo que eu pretendo fazer só diz respeito à princesa Hilda e ao... Meu irmão...- Bado sorriu. - Eu não sei se você sabe que eu sou... - Eu sei muito bem quem você é, e digo que você não é nada para mim... E mais uma coisa... Se afaste do meu irmão ou não poderá ver o dia de amanha!!! Outra diferença percebida entre os irmãos, Bado sabia intimidar alguém e pelo jeito não blefava. O guerreiro deus de zeta se levantou da cadeira calmamente, parecia bem controlado e sua voz trazia um tom cínico. - Acha que pode fazer o que bem entender? E qual o seu problema com o relacionamento que tenho com Shido? - Relacionamento? Aquilo é um relacionamento? Acho que o mundo de hoje está muito... Caótico, não concorda, Siegfried?!- riu. - Fora!!!- Siegfried estava visivelmente irritado. - Como quiser... – Bado foi andando até a porta, mas antes de sair disse, - Se precisar... É só chamar! Siegfried queria que tudo ao seu redor explodisse, parecia que ia ter problemas com Bado, mas também percebeu o ciúme que Bado tinha com relação ao seu irmão, talvez pudesse usar isso a favor dele.  
  
Shido entrou no escritório de mau humor, odiava aquele lugar e principalmente a presença de Siegfried. Sentou-se na sua escrivaninha e começou a digitar uns documentos que Siegfried havia lhe pedido. Conformou-se com seu novo trabalho, sorte que estava de bom humor já que Siegfried ainda não havia chegado, talvez terminasse rápido e fosse embora antes de encontrá-lo. O que não aconteceu, pois Siegfried entrou minutos depois da sua chegada, foi até onde estava colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. - Já? - Já. - Está fazendo o que eu lhe pedi. - Sim. - Não adianta me tratar assim. - Ta. - Será que você não consegue dizer algo com mais de quatro letras? - Não. Siegfried respirou fundo tentando se acalmar lembrou-se de tudo que Haguen havia lhe dito sobre Shido, e resolveu usar as informações que recebera. Os dois não falaram mais nada, Shido achou estranho o comportamento de Siegfried, mas animou-se por ele parar de pressioná-lo. - Como está indo com seu irmão? Shido pensou um pouco antes de responder, e disse: - Muito bem... - É estranho isso, não é mesmo? - Muito, mas estou me dando bem. - Vocês até se parecem no jeito de andar. - Acha mesmo? Tem outras coisas que somos parecidos... - Mesmo? – Siegfried sorriu, finalmente estava conseguindo se dar bem com Shido parece que os conselhos de Haguen não eram de jogar fora. - Temos os mesmo gostos... Tipo, nós dois gostamos de branco. - Comida também? - Gostamos de frango também... É estanho encontrar alguém que é totalmente igual a você fisicamente e muito parecido na personalidade. - Entendo, mas vocês têm diferenças. - Temos?- Shido parou de digitar e virou sua cadeira giratória para o lado de Siegfried o encarando bastante curioso. - Modo de falar e agir. - Como pode saber? Não falou com ele ainda. - O pouco que falei foi o suficiente para dizer que vocês são tão diferentes como a água pro vinho. - Mas... Gostamos das mesmas coisas. - Gostar das mesmas coisas não significa serem iguais, ele cresceu em outro lugar, conheceu outras pessoas e passou por outras emoções é impossível vocês terem a mesma personalidade. - Entendo... - Isso lhe desagrada? - Não... Um pouco, bom, não sei! Estou confuso...- Shido sorriu. Siegfried estava contente por conseguir alguma emoção sem ser raiva de Shido, então resolveu tocar no assunto. - Shido? - Hum? - E... Nós? Shido olhou para o chão parecendo bastante pensativo, desde que seu irmão aparecera não havia pensado nisso, mas a realidade sempre batia forte na entrada da sua casa. - Sieg... eu acho melhor... - Não gosta de mim? Nenhum pouco? - Não sou apaixonado... Mas também não deixo de gostar, mas o sentimento que tenho não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento. - Uma chance de fazer esse seu "gostar" se transformar em algo maior. - Já te dei Siegfried. - Eu estou procurando te entender, tente você me entender. - Não sei... - Está confuso... Isso significa que tem algo. - Pode ser. Siegfried se levantou da cadeira sem tirar os olhos de Shido, foi até ele se abaixando ficando ajoelhado no chão, Shido olhou para baixo desviando o olhar, mas Siegfried puxou seu rosto com as mãos. - Não sente nada? O puxou dando um beijo bem calmo, mas com intensidade, sua língua pedia passagem por sua boca com delicadeza totalmente diferente do beijo da noite de ontem onde queria humilhá-lo. Depois que o solto Shido ficou com os olhos fechados evitando fitar Siegfried que o olhava se perguntando como poderia gostar tanto assim de alguém. - Sente algo além de um beijo? - Mais que isso... - Isso é positivo. - Um pouco negativo também, estou confuso. - Lhe darei tempo! Shido abriu os olhos deixando Siegfried se perder nas chamas dos seus olhos vermelhos. - Preciso disso mesmo. - Todos precisamos... Mas agora você necessita mais. - Eu pensarei com calma, mas me de um tempo. - Claro!- Siegfried sorria por seus olhos que brilhavam de tanta felicidade, e isso não passou despercebido por Shido, e Bado que os observava do lado de fora da janela.  
  
Bado esperava Shido em seu quarto, estava deitado na cama do seu irmão sentindo o cheiro dele. Se ajeitou ao ouvir os passos dele se aproximando da porta, sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a porta se abrindo. - Bado? - Estava esperando-o. - Diga...- Shido sem pudor algum ia tirando suas roupas na frente do seu irmão enquanto ia até o banheiro ligando a banheira. - Queria que saísse comigo. - Agora? - Pode tomar seu banho... - O que? - Pode tomar o seu banho!! Shido não ouvia seu irmão, por causa do barulho da água caindo e sem falar que estava tendo uma ventania do lado de fora fazendo os galhos de arvores baterem sua janela. - Eu disse...- Bado foi indo até o banheiro- que você tomar seu... Calou-se ao ver seu irmão nu parado em pé com os braços cruzados esperando a água encher toda a banheira. - Hum? -...Banho. - Quer tomar banho?- apontou para a banheira. - Não... er... Eu quis dizer que você pode tomar seu banho primeiro. - Hum, ta! Vai ficar aí parado na porta? - Onde ficaria?- disse tentando não parecer nervoso. - Sente-se aqui no vaso sanitário! E fique conversando comigo!- Shido desligou a torneira ao ver a banheira cheia, entrou nela devagar para não derramar água para fora. - Onde quer ir?- Shido se lavava enquanto conversava com seu irmão. - Queria te mostrar um lugar. - Onde... - Surpresa!- Bado sorriu. Bado não conseguia conversar direito, seus olhares estavam começando a ficar indiscreto, pois até Shido se sentiu um pouco incomodado, mas não levou em consideração, pois achou que Bado poderia estar comparando-o com ele. Após o banho Shido colocou uma calça branca, um blusão azul e um casaco da mesma cor e saiu junto de Bado.  
  
Os dois já estavam longe do castelo, Shido estava reconhecendo o lugar onde estavam indo, era uma estrada onde cavalgava com seus pais na sua infância. Bado andava ao seu lado lhe guiando quando ele pára de repente no meio do nada. - É aqui. Shido olhou ao redor procurando alguma coisa, mas só tinha umas pedras e muita neve em volta. - Aqui?! - Onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez... - Pela primeira vez? – Shido forçou a sua memória até que se lembrou que um dia protegeu um coelhinho de ser morto por um garoto. - Se lembra? - Mais ou menos, me lembro de um garoto tentando matar um coelhinho. - Era eu... E você disse para mim me contentar com a adaga que você me deu, e foi embora com o coelhinho e nossos... Pais. - Bado eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo, pois enquanto você vivia... - Não continue... Eu sei o que pensa, mas você não pode me confortar com suas palavras e você não tem culpa de nada. - Mas eu... Queria dizer que eu sinto por você ter sido rejeitado desse jeito. - Obrigado irmão, mas na verdade eu queria muito odiar você. Shido se assustou com suas palavras, mas Bado continuou falando. - Queria te odiar, te matar e mostrar para todo mundo que eu era melhor que você, mas eu acabei percebendo que você é tão inocente quanto eu... E graças a Hilda eu pude ver que você não é o monstro que eu pensei. - Me... Odiava? Imaginei!- Shido abaixou o olhar chateado. - Mas não é mais assim... Acabei gostando muito de você... Comecei a ter laços de irmão com você, quando comecei a ver como você vivia. Você é muito bom e honrado Shido, é o tipo de pessoa que eu gosto. - Por que me trouxe aqui para dizer isso? - Queria te dizer uma coisa, queria esperar mais um pouco, mas não vai dar... Não consigo. - O que foi?- Shido preocupou-se com a hesitação do seu irmão, - está com problemas? - O pior deles... E tem um nome. - Qual? - Incesto... Shido arregalou os olhos, deu um passo para trás tropeçando em seus pés e caindo da neve, olhou abismado para o seu irmão. - Sinto muito...- Bado se ajoelhou na sua frente colocando as mãos em seus ombros, - não queria que fosse assim. - Você... É... Mas você é meu... Irmão. - Eu sei, mas não fomos criados juntos só somos iguais no sangue. - Só no sangue? Não seja tolo! - Não se irrite, por favor. Shido queria morrer naquele momento, nunca havia olhado Bado com outros olhos desde que ele aparecera. - Eu... Quero... Eu vou embora!!- Shido ia se levantar, mas Bado impediu. - Queria ver se você sente algo... - O que...- antes de Shido terminar Bado ataca seus lábios. Shido nunca havia sentido um beijo como aquele, era mais forte do que de Siegfried, mas nele tinha paixão e amor ao mesmo tempo, era um beijo excitante. Seu corpo ficou tenso com apenas um desse beijo, imagine como seriam os toques na carne. Bado o abraçou ainda beijando-o fazendo Shido se levantar do chão ficando no seu colo, sentindo todo o calor do corpo de Bado no seu, sentia suas mãos acariciando suas costas num vai e vem lento, como se fosse uma pequena criança em seu colo. Shido nem percebeu que o beijo havia terminado, deitou a sua cabeça no ombro do seu irmão que começou a afagar seus cabelos. Estava muito frio, mas nenhum pareceu se importar, pelo contrario o frio fazia os seus corpos se agarrarem uns nos outros para que se aquecessem. Bado se levantar com Shido no seu colo, Shido fez a menção de sair do seu colo, mas Bado o segurou com mais força, parecia que ele queria carregá-lo. - Onde... Vai me levar? - Onde nos separamos... Shido não disse mais nada, se agarrou ao seu irmão encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele o deixando-o levar até a sua antiga casa. Após uns trinta minutos andando os dois chegam ao local marcado, Bado põe Shido no chão e abre a porta com um soco já que estava trancada. - Eu tinha a chave aqui!- Shido mostrou uma corrente que usava e que o pingente era a chave de casa. - Er... Fazer o que?!!- Bado deu de ombros e puxou seu irmão pelas mãos o levando até o quarto onde os dois nasceram. Bado sentia-se mal naquele lugar, olhou para cama de casal onde sua mãe o teve com muito pesar, se aproximou dela e se sentou. - Queria ter podido dormir aqui com ela... - Acho que a mãe nunca deixou de pensar em você... Agora que eu me lembro, ela sempre ficava mal quando olhava com atenção para essa sala, eu não sabia por quê, mas agora sei. - Acha mesmo? - Pelo que conheço nossos pais... Digo que nunca devam ter te esquecido! - Espero!- Bado se deitou na cama sentindo toda a sua maciez. Shido sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando para seu irmão que parecia bastante chateado. - Se quiser chorar... Chore! Ao dizer isso Bado deixa incontáveis lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto molhando todo o travesseiro, Shido deitou-se ao seu lado o abraçando sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas ficando ao seu lado lhe mostrando que o tempo de solidão havia passado e que agora poderiam ficar juntos.  
  
Bado acorda com um forte dor de cabeça, olha ao redor vendo que as luzes do dia entravam pelas janelas, olhou para o lado onde seu irmão dormia tranqüilamente. Foi até ele chamando seu nome baixinho no seu ouvido, mas Shido não acordou, Bado começou a chacoalhá-lo sem muito sucesso. - Ô sono pesado...- Bado se levanta da cama puxando seu irmão pelos pés. - Ahhh!!!- Shido acorda assustado, olha para os lados vendo Bado em pé rindo e ele no chão com todas as cobertas em cima. - Você tem um sono muito pesado!! - Ahhh!!! E por isso me jogou da cama!!!- Shido se levanta gemendo de dor e vai tirar satisfações com seu irmão que ainda ria dele. Shido pulou em cima dele, e como Bado estava desprevenido foi ao chão junto do seu irmão. Os dois começaram a rolar de um lado para o outro, vendo que conseguia ficar por cima. Após rodarem o quarto inteiro Bado consegue ficar por cima prendendo as mãos de Shido no alto da sua cabeça. - Venci!!!! - Ahhh!!! Sai de cima de mim! - Fracote!! - Fracote? Você vai ver só!!- Shido fez força fazendo as posições mudarem. - Humm... Sorte!!- Bado vira novamente prendendo Shido embaixo dele com mais força o impedindo de sair. - Droga! - Venci!! Os dois se encaram parecendo bravos, mas não agüentam e começam a rir da cara do outro. Bado pára de rir prestando mais atenção no seu irmão que ainda ria com os olhos fechados, foi se aproximando dele fazendo seus lábios se tocarem. Shido pára de rir e olha seriamente para o seu irmão, ainda não sabia o que queria, mas não podia negar que não estava sentindo nada por seu irmão, era ainda mais forte pelo que sentia por Siegfried. Bado juntou seus lábios com os do seu irmão vendo que ele ainda mostrava-se muito confuso, mas uma das coisas que havia percebido em Shido era que ele sempre tinha duvida de tudo, e para conseguir alguma coisa ele era preciso insistir. Se desse tempo para ele pensar ou uma brecha para fugir ele faria, então não permitiria que ele não falasse nada. Apertava o corpo do seu irmão sentindo todas as suas curvas, pôs sua mão dentro de sua blusa sentindo todo seu abdome subindo para os seus mamilos. Shido interrompeu o beijo fazendo Bado tirar a mão dos mamilos dele. - Isso não é certo!- disse convicto que Bado concordaria com ele. - Foda-se o sistema, eu amo você! - Er... Eu... - Shido, você é a pessoa mais confusa que eu já vi... O que você sento quando aquele idiota do Siegfried lhe beija? - Siegfried?! Bom, eu sinto um arrepio. - E comigo? - Como você eu sinto calor, arrepio e medo. - Medo? Vou entender isso como um medo de gostar de alguém, pois nunca faria nada de mal a você! - Mas é medo que sinto. - Medo de ser feliz? Que coisa patética!! Bado nem argumentou mais continuou de onde havia parado, colocou suas mãos dentro da blusa de Shido tocando seus mamilos, os apertando com força. Sua outra mão descia até os cós da sua calça, Shido sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir a mão do seu irmão descer até seu membro que já estava meio desperto. Bado agarrou o pedaço de carne e o apertou arrancando suspiros de Shido, já cansado de todas aquelas roupas que os separavam Bado começou tirá-las. Já nu Shido olhava para o seu irmão que ainda estava vestido. - Tire! Bado começa a retirar toda sua roupa fazendo um showzinho particular para o seu irmão, que sorria a cada parte descoberta. Shido puxa seu irmão pelo pescoço e começa a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos estudavam o corpo do seu irmão, vendo que ele era um pouco mais musculoso que ele. Desceu seus lábios para o pescoço de Bado dando varias mordidas e chupões ali, após deixar o local todo vermelho Shido troca às posições ficando por cima do seu irmão. Continuou seu trabalho, agora descia seus lábios até seus mamilos que estava durinhos e excitação, os prendia com os dentes e passava a língua, após dar atenção aos dois mamilos foi descendo até seu membro que já estava duro. Passou sua língua pela glande onde saiam algumas gotas de sêmen, depois foi colocando o membro delicadamente em sua boca, chupando com força e parando quando chegava à glande. - Isso...Ahhh... Mais!!- Bado levou sua mão atrás da cabeça de Shido empurrando mais a sua cabeça na sua direção. Shido dava o Maximo dele para colocar todo o membro do seu irmão na boca, já que era enorme, bem maior que o seu. Shido sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para trás, percebeu que seu irmão não queria gozar ainda, parou com os movimento e foi novamente aos lábios do seu irmão. O beijo estava mais forte que antes por causa do desejo, Bado tremia levemente enquanto colocava Shido sentado do seu colo de frente para ele. - Quero... Ver seu rosto...- sussurrou em seu ouvido. Bado segurou na base do seu pênis e começou a introduzi-lo no buraco apertado do seu irmão. Começou a masturbar o seu pênis para que ele sentisse menos dor. Shido se agarrou ao pescoço do seu irmão enquanto sentia as mãos dele o masturbando, estava sentindo um misto de dor e prazer. Após passar a cabeça Bado forçou um pouco fazendo parte do membro deslizar para dentro, começou com as estocadas no mesmo ritmo que o masturbava. Começou a estocá-lo com mais força fazendo seu membro ir mais fundo até entrar por inteiro. Shido cavalgava em cima do seu irmão gemendo sem parar o nome dele, Bado sentia-se motivado com os gemidos do seu irmão. Após uma estocada forte por parte de Bado Shido goza em suas mãos lambuzando todo seu abdome. Com a contração que Shido fez Bado goza em seu interior ao sentir seu membro ser estrangulado pelo o anel que o fechava. Bado lambe seus dedos olhando nos olhos do seu irmão que ainda estava meio apagado, Bado sai de dentro dele e o leva para cama. - Devíamos... Ter feito isso na cama, Bado – Shido diz ofegante. - É... Por que não disse, então? - Por que eu não lembrei! - Eu também não... Queria apenas você naquele momento! Bado vai até seus lábios o beijando fazendo Shido sentir um pouco do seu próprio gosto, os dois fecharam os olhos dando um cochilo.  
  
Siegfried não conseguia se concentrar assinava papeis sem saber do que se tratavam, alem de estar com sono de uma noite mal dormida. Havia visto Shido sair com seu irmão ficou esperando eles voltarem, mas apenas perdeu tempo, agora não sabia onde os dois podiam estar. - "Devia tê-los seguido!"  
  
Ouve umas batidas na porta. - Pode entrar... - Oi. - Fala Haguen. - Por que está tão nervoso? - Nada!! - Shido... Ou Bado? Siegfried fitou Haguen com raiva, agora o nome Bado lhe trazia sentimentos negativos, a simples presença dele o irritava. - Não me diga que tem ciúme de Bado com Shido?- Haguen encostou-se na porta com os braços cruzados. - Não... Bom...- respirou fundo, sabia que não podia mentir para Haguen, - Ele veio falar comigo no escritório. - E? - Ele é muito arrogante, ele parece ser uma coisa, mas é outra... E eu percebi, não sei se é impressão minha... Mas... - Mas? - Acho que podemos ter um caso de... Incesto. - Incesto?!?!- Assustou-se. - Não sei se é isso realmente, mas eu senti isso... - Isso é grave então! - Talvez... Por que você não os observa e tira suas próprias conclusões? - Eu vou fazer isso, mas eu queria lhe contar uma coisa antes. - Diga! Haguen sorriu, foi andando até Siegfried parando próximo a ele e disse com os olhos brilhando em alegria. - Flair e eu estamos juntos!! - Ahhh!!! Já era hora!!- Siegfried abraça o amigo dando as suas mais sinceras felicidades, - Como foi? - Nós estávamos sentados na lareira da sala, quando peguei nas mãos dela e disse que gostava muito dela. Então ela disse que também gostava de mim, sendo assim eu me senti na liberdade de abraçá-la e aí... E aí nós nos beijamos! - Que bom!! Já falaram com Hilda? - Flair foi falar com ela... Estou tão feliz!- Riu. - Eu fico feliz por você, flair é uma ótima mulher. Vocês se conhecem desde crianças... - Verdade! Os dois continuaram conversando no escritório, Haguen ajudou Siegfried em alguns assuntos do escritório, e também em alguns conselhos para o guerreiro de Mizar.  
  
Shido e Bado voltavam para o castelo, já eram umas duas horas da tarde, mas nenhum deles estava pensando nisso. Seus olhos igualmente vermelhos se olhavam cúmplices do recente ato de amor que fizeram. Ao entrar no castelo deram de cara com Alberichii que corria com alguns livros nas mãos. - Já sabem a novidade?- O ruivo pergunta aos dois. - Não...- Shido e Bado dizem ao mesmo tempo. - Flair e Haguen já marcaram a data do seu casamento! - Já?!?!- os dois se assustaram. - Sim, o castelo está uma bagunça... E me parece que a Hilda não gostou muito da idéia. - Por que?- os dois perguntaram. - Não sei... - Nossa! – os dois se surpreenderam. - Será que vocês só conseguem dizer as mesmas coisas? - Como? – os dois perguntaram. - Por Odin... Vocês dois falam as mesmas coisas... Como agüentam? - Ah! Sei lá!- Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Os três se entreolharam meio intrigados até que Alberichii se cansa e vai embora sem antes resmungar algo para eles. - Dizemos tudo igual? - Não sei...- Bado da de ombros. - Vamos cumprimentar Haguen!- Shido passou sua mão por trás dos ombros de Bado e foi andando para dentro do castelo.  
  
Chegando em uma área do castelo, onde os pássaros pousavam nas arvores congeladas, no meio existia uma enorme fonte na forma de uma sereia. Haguen estava sentado nela e em sua volta estavam Thor, Siegfried e Mime. - Parabéns Haguen!!- Diz Shido. - Parabéns!- Bado diz em seguida. Siegfried olhou para os dois irmãos abraçados com muito ciúme, que só pode ser notado por Haguen, os outros não acharam nada de mais já que os dois eram irmãos. - Obrigado!- Haguen coça a cabeça meio encabulado. - Onde estavam?- Mime pergunta. - Estávamos na nossa antiga casa... Revendo a nossa infância...- Bado responde ao ver que Shido ficou sem reação. - Deve estar sendo divertido para vocês...- Mime comenta. - Muito... Nem sabe como!- Bado disse encarando Siegfried discretamente. Todos ficam conversando sobre Haguen e flair, o loiro parecia bastante contente. Claro que todos os guerreiros deuses estavam também já que o casal era muito bem aceito por todos. Hilda resolveu fazer um jantar especial pelo dia de hoje, já que nesse momento seria marcada a data do dia em que sua irmã iria se casar. No começo Hilda não queria que sua irmã casasse tão cedo. Gostava de Haguen e o achava um bom partido, mas não queria isso para ela tão cedo. Todos estavam sentados na mesa esperando Hilda e flair chegarem, Haguen era obrigado a ouvir muitas piadinhas de cunhada por parte de todos. Quando chegaram com seus mais belos sorrisos no rosto todos se levantaram as recebendo, o humor de todos estava bem alto e muita bebida havia sido liberada para eles. O jantar foi bem alegre, flair sentou-se ao lado de Haguen com o rosto rubro de tanta vergonha já que todos olhavam para ela com uma olhar cúmplice. Hilda parecia bem contente com a felicidade de ambos, no final do jantar ela se levanta. - Estamos comemorando hoje o namoro entre flair e Haguen. Haguen se levantou na mesa todo encabulado e disse: - Eu gostaria de avisar que o nosso casamento foi marcado para daqui um mês, no dia 5 de setembro. - Que pressa, hein!- Alberichii comenta fazendo todos rir. Flair quase se enfia embaixo da mesa de tanta vergonha, os olhares sorridentes de Siegfried e Thor sempre a seguiam a deixando mais constrangida, não queria um jantar para anunciar isso, mas Hilda fez questão de fazê-lo. - Não tem beijo?- Siegfried perguntou sorridente dando um olhar para Hilda que também sorriu. - Na... Não!- flair gaguejou. - Quero ver um beijo!!- Thor bate palma duas vezes. - Também!- Shido disse. - Eu... Eu...- Haguen olhou para flair que fez um não com a cabeça, - não vou constranger a flair. - Ahhh!!! Vamos senhorita flair!- Siegfried diz. A garota põe as mãos no rosto tentando esconder a sua vergonha. - Que vergonha! - Não tem que ter vergonha de nada, se vocês se gostam tem que se beijarem mesmo!- Quem disse agora foi Hilda. - Minha irmã... Haguen resolve fazer o que todos pediam, puxou o rosto de flair com uma das mãos delicadamente como se ela fosse a mais cara das porcelanas, olhou bem nos seus olhos dizendo está tudo bem através dos seus azuis. Seus lábios foram se aproximando lentamente até que seus lábios se juntam, ficaram assim por um tempo com os olhos fechados sentindo o calor do beijo, não fizeram mais nada, pois Haguen sabia que flair morria de vergonha. Quando se separaram todos os olhavam com uma vontade louca de beijar alguém também, vários olhares foram cruzados na mesa. Mime e Fenrir se olharam, Bado olhava discretamente para Shido e este era olhado por Siegfried, Alberichii olhou para o nada, não gostava de nada e de ninguém. Thor olhou discretamente para a princesa Hilda, que não olhou para ninguém. Após o jantar terminar todos ficaram no salão bebendo vinho e jogando conversa fora. Shido ficou sozinho por um momento já que Bado foi ao banheiro, isso foi suficiente para Siegfried se aproximar dele com duas taças de vinho oferecendo uma delas a Shido. - Obrigado...- pega a taça para não fazer desfeita. - Pensou? Shido assustou-se consigo mesmo, desde que dormira com Bado não havia pensado em Siegfried, e agora não sabia o que dizer. - Eu... Já tenho uma resposta. - Diga...- o coração de Siegfried parecia que ia sair pela sua boca de tanta ansiedade. - Eu percebi... Que... Eu gosto de você... Mas de outro jeito, me desculpe, mas eu já tenho... Outros planos! A taça que Siegfried segurava quase foi ao chão por tamanha decepção que acabara de sofrer, olhou bem nos olhos de Shido para constatar se ele estava sendo sincero e para a sua tristeza parecia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. - Você... Não pode me dar uma chance? - Não, eu já me decidi. - Você por acaso tem outro? Shido pensou um pouco e não respondeu, nesse momento Bado vai até eles preocupado com a conversa que estavam tendo, ficou ao lado de Shido colocando sua mão no ombro do seu irmão. - Tudo bem, Siegfried?- Bado pergunta cinicamente. - Tudo... – responde sem tirar os olhos de Shido. - Por acaso foi ele que colocou essa idéia na sua cabeça?- perguntou apontando para Bado. - Hum? O que tem meu irmão o qu... - Shhhhh!!- Bado colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Shido fazendo ele se calar, - Escute Siegfried, eu sei muito bem que você está atrás do meu irmão, e pelo que você pôde ver ele já está bem feliz com o seu irmão aqui!- Sorriu. - Não acredito nisso...- Siegfried da um passo a frente ficando quase grudado com Shido – vai fazer isso mesmo... Me trocar por esse aí? Um desconhecido, mesmo que seja seu irmão ele é um desconhecido! Vai que ele quer te matar para pegar o seu lugar como guerreiro deus! Bado ficou inconformado com que ouvira, deixando o seu lado racional de lado ele fecha o puxo e golpe-a o rosto de Siegfried, sorte que ninguém do salão viu já que estavam num canto bem afastado entre os pilares. Siegfried apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, o soco havia sido forte, mas não o suficiente para feri-lo. Siegfried ia dar um soco em Bado, mas Shido que até agora estava imóvel com que acontecera acorda e fica na frente dos dois. - Parem com isso!!! - Maldito, vai morrer. - Vamos ver quem vai morrer! Vou te enterrar Siegfried!! Os dois ficaram trocando ameaças, Shido estava começando a achar que não seria suficiente para apartar aqueles dois, pois eles já estavam se golpeando com ele no meio deles. - Parem... Olhem onde estão!!!- Shido avisa ao ver Haguen se aproximando deles. Os dois olham para Haguen que estava se aproximando e resolvem parar, não estragariam uma noite tão especial por causa de uma infantilidade. - Hoje passa!- Siegfried avisa antes de sair indo em direção de Haguen. - Idiota!- Bado o fuzilava com os olhos. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Já pensou se alguém vê? - Ninguém vai ver... Vamos para lá junto de Mime e os outros! - Ta bom! Os dois foram se juntar aos outros como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eles não notaram que alguém os havia espionado.  
  
Passaram-se cinco dias, a noite já caia alta sobre asegard, os guerreiros deuses estavam sentados nas poltronas de veludo que preenchiam a sala. Shido, Bado e Siegfried não haviam se falado ainda. Shido havia parado de trabalhar no escritório a pedido do seu irmão, ele foi falar com Hilda pedindo um outro trabalho, a garota havia perguntado o motivo e Shido contou toda a verdade a princesa. Hilda ficou muito surpresa no momento, mas acabou aceitando tudo aquilo com naturalidade, então deixou Shido cuidando novamente da guarda do castelo só que desta vez teria seu irmão para ajudá-lo. Mime conversava com Fenrir sobre algum assunto desinteressante, mas que ambos não tiravam os olhos um do outro isso era verdade. Thor estava conversando com Shido e Bado, e Haguen conversava com seu fiel amigo Siegfried, enquanto Alberichii ficava sozinho como sempre. O guerreiro da estrela Delta se levantou do seu assento chamando a atenção de alguns, mas nenhum deles diz nada, já que não possuíam nenhum companheirismo com ele. Mostrava que não se importava com que os outros pensavam dele, mas isso era um ledo engano, Alberichii queria ter um amigo, queria poder estar conversando com os outros, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Nesses anos que vivia no castelo apenas Flair havia lhe tratado bem, até Hilda havia criticado-o. Tinha algo dele que o impedia de viver numa boa sem fazer nada para os outros, como ele não tinha a amizade de ninguém, também infernizaria a vida de todos como bem entendesse. E o seu alvo era no momento complicado triângulo amoroso que estava na sala, sabia que tinha que ser cauteloso, pois iria mexer com três guerreiros deuses mais fortes.  
  
Shido estava se dando incrivelmente bem com seu irmão, em pouco tempo junto já pode sentir o que era amor junto dele, e Bado estava na mesma situação. Tudo estava indo bem, Siegfried parou de enchê-los, seu antigo serviço estava de volta e Hilda daria uma folga de cinco dias para todos, assim poderia sair um pouco do asegard e aproveitar uma outra vista com seu irmão. O casal estava escolhendo onde passariam suas férias de asegard, estavam pensando em um lugar bem quente, tipo uma praia. Após pensarem no assunto resolveram ir ao Brasil, conhecer as suas praias e seu povo alegre.  
  
Bado dava vários beijinhos no corpo estendido do seu irmão, os dois estavam cansados após arrumarem as suas malas. - Vou adorar poder ficar juntinho de você!! - Bado, nós sempre estamos juntos!- Riu. - Mas agora poderemos ficar mais, mais e mais juntinhos!! - Isso vai ser bom!! Os dois sorriram e se beijaram, logo caíram no sono, pois iriam sair bem cedinho do castelo para viajarem.  
  
Siegfried estava sentindo-se cada vez pior, seu coração doía toda vez que via os irmãos se abraçando, havia tentado tirar Shido da sua cabeça, mas isso não estava sendo possível. Sentia uma vontade louca de ir abraça-lo, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, desejou que Bado morresse, mas isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Haguen já havia lhe dito para ter calma, mas estava insuportável a dor, achou essas férias uma idéia perfeita para poder tentar tirar o guerreiro de mizar da cabeça. Agora mesmo estava deitado na sua cama olhando para uma peça de roupa de Shido, havia rouBado uma blusa azul dele, pois estava ficando louco sem poder toca-lo, pelo menos podia sentir o seu cheiro. Uma batida em sua porta faz Siegfried esconder a blusa embaixo da cama e ir atende-la. - Alberichii?!? – ficou surpreso com o horário da visita, e alem do mais não tinha intimidade alguma com ele. - Queria falar com você! - Eu não estou numa hora muito boa então ach... - É sobre o Shido!- Alberichii sorriu. Siegfried olhou para os lados vendo se não tinha ninguém e puxou o ruivo para dentro do seu quarto. - O que você quer?- Siegfried cruzou os braços fitando Alberichii. - Sei o que está acontecendo...- Alberichii se senta em uma das poltronas cruzando as pernas e apoiando sua cabeça na sua mão. - Sabe o que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo? - Sei que ama um guerreiro deus, mas ele não o corresponde por causa de um ser igual a ele!- Sorriu ao ver a cara surpresa de Siegfried. - Como? - Como sei? Vocês não são nada discretos... descobri isso no dia do jantar. - E o que você quer?- Siegfried estava ficando mais intrigado, sabia que podia acabar com Alberichii com uma mão, mas não tinha metade da inteligência que aquele ser tinha. - Negócios. - Pare de rodeios e me diga o que quer!! - Gostaria que convencesse Hilda a me transferir para as tropas de Durval... - Negativo... sabe que ela não aceitaria, e por que quer isso? - Isso não é da sua conta, mas eu posso ajudá-lo se você me ajudar... como braço direito de Hilda você pode me ajudar! - Nunca trairia Hilda!- Irritou-se. - Não pedi para fazer isso... quero apenas me juntar com os outros guerreiros deuses! - Por que? - Estou sofrendo pelo mesmo motivo que você... e minha cura está la! - Gosta de alguém de lá? - Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso agora! Eu estou aqui para ajuda-lo a separar aqueles dois, isso é, se você me ajudar também! Siegfried pensou um pouco, olhou para Alberichii com muita atenção. Sabia que o outro era muito astuto e que tinha que tomar muito cuidado com ele, mas no momento essa proposta lhe parecia tentadora. - E como faria isso? - Como? Isso você verá se aceitar! - Tudo bem! Falarei com Hilda... Alberichii se levantou da poltrona com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, foi até Siegfried lhe estendendo a mão. O líder dos guerreiros deuses aperta sua mão selando o acordo. - Deixe os pombinhos viajarem, pois terão uma pequena surpresa quando voltarem! - Surpresa?- Siegfried pensou um pouco, mas não entendeu. - Eu!!! – Alberichii diz com os olhos cheios de maldade saindo do quarto. Siegfried sentiu uma esperança surgir novamente, agora tinha chances de reaver seu romance com Shido. Sabia que Alberichii não era confiável, mas iria tomar cuidado com ele.  
  
Todos haviam saído felizes para suas férias, Shido e Bado foram visitar as praias do maravilhoso Brasil, Thor havia ido para o Japão, Mime e Fenrir haviam ido para Paris, Alberichii havia ido para Grécia, Siegfried havia isso para a Austrália e Haguen e Flair haviam ido para a Espanha. Hilda havia ficado em asegard, pois não podia se dar o luxo de viajar também tinha seu deveres como uma Valkyriors de Odin, mas não se importava, pois achava que seus guerreiros estavam precisando mesmo de umas férias. O castelo ficou monótono com a saída dos oito guerreiros e de flair, mas já haviam se passado os cinco dias e logo estariam de volta.  
  
Todos haviam pegado uma cor, já que puderam tomar um pouco de sol, mas Shido e Bado estavam queimados pelo sol do Maranhão. - Por odin! Vocês estão vermelhos!- Flair comenta. - É... ta tudo doendo!- Bado andava de vagar até suas malas que estavam na carroça, pois em asegard era impossível ter carros que existiam nas cidades. - Hahahahahaha isso que dá escolher esses paises calorosos!- Haguen ria junto de flair. - Os outro já chegaram?- Shido pergunta. - Não, vocês foram os primeiros depois de nós!- Haguen diz ajudando os dois com as malas.  
  
Horas depois chegam os outros guerreiros deuses com um ótimo humor, Mime e Fenrir pareciam dois apaixonados, já que não paravam de suspirar e olhar um para o outro. Thor chegou muito contente, parece que o guerreiro deus de Gama havia encontrado vários amigos no Japão. Alberichii chegou contente, havia comprado muitos livros e roupas para ele, e Siegfried parecia estar melhor do que antes, essa viagem havia lhe feito muito bem. Hilda ficou muito contente com a chegada de todos, agora não se sentia mais tão só, deu um almoço de boas vindas a todos. Na mesa o que não faltava era assuntos e novidades, todos tinham algo para contar sobre a sua viajem, Hilda se empolgava com sua historias as ouvindo com muita atenção.  
  
Todos estavam nos seus quartos, estavam exaustos pela viajem. Shido e Bado não conseguiam deitar na cama, pois suas costas estavam ardendo. - Passe pomada em mim Shido!- Bado virou de costas. - Mas depois passe em mim também! - Ta!! Ai, ai cuidado!! - Eu estou tendo... calma! - Pronto? - Pronto! - Sua vez... - Tome cuidado! - Ta!! - Ai, ai ta doendo... - Shhh... eu quero ver como eu vou agüentar te ver e não te provar! - Você está com aquela musica brasileira na cabeça, né?- Shido encarou o irmão sorridente. - Aquela musica é perfeita!!! Te ver e não querer... é improvável é impossível!!!! Bado ficou passando a pomada de queimaduras em Shido enquanto cantava para Shido que sorria com a letra da musica, que mais era uma declaração de amor para ele.  
  
Mime estava no quarto de Fenrir a pedido dele, os dois estavam conversando sobre os lugares que visitaram. - Muito bom mesmo!- Fenrir comenta. - Foi bom para você, não é mesmo? - Para nós dois!- Fenrir se aproxima do ruivo lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Concordo... – Mime riu. - O que foi? - Nunca pensei que você gostasse tanto de arte... - Eu aprecio as coisas boas... e você é uma delas! - Ta poético!!- Mime riu. - Com você eu sou qualquer coisa, desde que fiquemos felizes! Fenrir nem termina de falar e ataca Mime o derrubando da cama, fazendo um barulho alto quando os dois caíram no chão.  
  
No quarto de Alberichii vários pacotes estavam jogados pelo chão, havia feito muitas compras, estava redecorando todo o seu quarto. - Alberichii!- Siegfried entra no seu quarto sem bater e encontra o guerreiro de Mergures apenas de calça deixando o seu peito branco e definido para sua vista. - Que educação...- diz meio contrariado. - Quero falar com você. - Já? Bem, estou vendo que esse tempo não o ajudou em nada! - Tem razão... ainda tenho ele na cabeça. - Shido? - Lógico! quem você pensou que fosse? - Gosta muito dele? - Sabe que sim, pare de brincar! Alberichii sorriu com o jeito impaciente do outro, foi até sua escrivaninha onde sua camisa estava jogada e a veste. - Tenho algo em mente! - Já era hora! - Falou com Hilda? - Não, mas vou falar! - Não tente me enganar Siegfried, pois você não sabe com quem está lidando!! - Sei muito bem com quem estou lidando, mas cumpro minhas promessas e espero que você saiba com quem está lidando também!! - Mas chega de enrolação... o que você tem em mente? Alberichii da um sorriso muito maldoso, vai até Siegfried passando as mãos maliciosamente pelo seu peito fazendo o outro tentar se afastar de suas mãos em vão, já que Alberichii o puxou pela cintura. Agora bem coladinho no seu ouvido ele diz: - Seduza Bado... faça Shido achar que vocês tenham um caso...- sussurrou. - Mas... mas como? - Eu tenho um plano...  
  
Os dois ficaram conversando no quarto a tarde toda.  
  
No dia seguinte os ânimos de todos estavam bem baixos, parece que voltar a velha rotina não havia sido desejado por nenhum deles, mas parecia que tinha algo novo no ar, um clima muito bom rondava os corações de todos os guerreiros deuses.  
  
Shido e Bado se controlavam para não se agarrarem no campo de treinamento, os dois jogavam olhares maliciosos e insinuantes para o outro. Claro que faziam discretamente, pois nenhum dos guardas-mirim haviam percebido o comportamento estranho que os dois irmãos estavam tendo. Após o treino os dois se trancaram num alojamento só saindo depois de muitos ruídos estranhos e ao saírem estavam vermelhos e cansados como se estivessem fazendo algum exercício que os levasse ao cansaço. Ninguém notara do guardas-mirim que ainda estavam por perto, mas em um canto afastado estava Alberichii, o ruivo estava pronto para colocar seu plano "Separar os gêmeos" em andamento. - Shido!! - Alberichii??- estranhou a presença do ruivo ali, mas agiu normalmente. - Preciso falar com você! - Está certo... pode falar!- cruzou os braços esperando o ruivo falar. - Em particular!- sorriu gentilmente para Bado, que entendeu o recado. - Estou ali...- ele apontou para o alojamento onde estavam a pouco tempo. - Ta... depois eu vou lá!! - Eu gostaria que me acompanhasse... Shido achou aquilo muito suspeito, mas resolveu seguir Alberichii para dentro da floresta, pois queria saber o que o outro queria lhe falar. Alberichii fez um sinal com os olhos para Siegfried que estava escondido em algum lugar, quando o ruivo pára e olha para Shido ele sorri. - O que quer?- Shido pergunta já se mostrando impaciente. - Preciso falar algo muito importante... - Diga!  
  
Bado estava sentado numa pilha de madeira que ficava num canto do alojamento, o lugar era todo feito de madeira e pela sua aparência não era nenhum pouco cuidado. Bado olhava distraidamente para janela, estava esperando o seu irmão para dar o fora daquele lugar frio e se unir a ele novamente entre suas cobertas quente no seu quarto. - Bado! - Siegfried!?!?- Levantou-se assustado desequilibrando-se e caindo no chão com as madeiras em cima dele. - Você está bem?- Siegfried o ajuda tirando as madeiras caídas em cima do guerreiro de zeta. - Estou... mas o que você quer?- levanta-se colocando suas mãos na coluna sentindo-a se estralar. - Queria falar com você! - Não estou a afim de ouvir você ficar falando que baba pelo meu irmão, se isso acontecer de novo eu vou estourar a sua car... - Calma, calma... não é sobre isso que vim falar!- sorriu. - Não? - Não... gostaria de falar sobre nós! - Nós? - Isso mesmo! Não se faça de desentendido... - Ahh! Claro... eu te amo de paixão Siegfried, você sabe que é tudo para mim!! – riu debochado. - Humm... não sabia que me amava tanto... então por que não deixa seu irmão e fica comigo? Bado o encara de maneira assassina, dá um passo para frente ficando perigosamente perto de Siegfried e diz bem baixinho. - O que foi? Acha que pode vir aqui e conseguir algo de mim?! Sentir atração por Shido é o mesmo que sentir atração por mim, mas você sabe que somos diferentes!! - Eu sei disso, mas eu prefiro você! - Não te entendo... pensei que gostasse do meu irmão! - Gostava!- sorriu. - Gostava? Que bom! - Gostou da idéia de nós dois juntos? Shido se aproximou dele colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço de uma maneira bem sensual e aproxima seus lábios dos de Siegfried, mas não os toca. - Se... gostei?- perguntou olhando bem nos seus olhos. - É? - NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO!!!- Dizendo isso ele dá uma joelhada no meio das suas pernas. Siegfried caiu no chão com tamanha dor que sentiu olhou para Bado que estava o olhando de pé com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva, mas apenas fez isso, pois logo saiu do alojamento deixando Siegfried para trás. - "Nunca te trocaria por Shido... você vai me pagar em dobro por tudo Bado, eu juro!!" Siegfried ficou por mais um tempo no chão esperando que a dor passasse.  
  
- Você o que???????- Shido quase cai para trás com a revelação de Alberichii. - Eu sinto muito...- o ruivo diz parecendo estar bem magoado. - Mas... mas... como? - Eu não sei... sempre gostei de você Shido, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer... sabe quando você não consegue mais dormir em paz? Sabe quando você se pega vigiando a pessoa que você gosta?- encarou Shido com os olhos cheios d' água. - Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer...- Shido ficou constrangido na hora. Alberichii parecia tão frágil e sincero naquele momento. - Eu sei que pareço ser arrogante, mas eu não sou assim... essa é uma maneira de eu me proteger dos outros... mas eu... eu juro!! Tentei controlar os meus sentimentos, mas não consegui! - Alberichii... eu... sinto... muito, muito mesmo!- Shido põe as mãos nos seus ombros com pena do ruivo, que estava com a cabeça abaixada. - Eu... eu só peço uma coisa sua... uma! - O que?- Shido estava ficando desesperado, não sabia como consolar o ruivo que parecia cada vez mais deprimido. - Me... de um beijo... só um...- Alberichii ergueu seu rosto olhando bem nos olhos avermelhados de Shido. - Eu... eu não posso!- desviou o olhar do ruivo. - Por que? - Por que eu... eu não posso! - Por favor... nunca contarei a ninguém, você sabe como sou discreto! Shido pensou um pouco e acabou cedendo, pois Bado estava no alojamento e nunca saberia, e Alberichii parecia ser bastante confiável. - Tudo bem! O ruivo sorriu mostrando toda sua alegria, ele puxou o rosto de Shido para perto dele e uniu os seus lábios de uma forma que não queria mais desgrudar deles. Shido estava sentindo falta de ar, já tentava empurrar Alberichii, mas ele simplesmente não desgrudava. - SHIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bado aparece perante eles pegando-os no flagra. - Bado????????- Shido joga Alberichii longe fazendo o ruivo cair no chão. Bado sai correndo antes que fizesse alguma besteira, Shido foi atrás dele chamando seu nome, mas Bado apenas o ignorava.  
  
Alberichii estava se levantando do chão limpando as suas roupas, quando ouve a voz de Siegfried. - Muito bom serviço...- disse batendo palmas. - Que bom que gostou!- sorriu. - Pelo visto aproveitou bastante! - Acho que sei o porquê de você gostar daquele guerreiro! - Não se atreva a tentar algo com Shido!!- disse ameaçadoramente. - Não se preocupe, eu não gosto de homens bonitos e fortes!- disse ironicamente. Siegfried virou-se de costas para Alberichii e foi embora sem ver o semblante maligno do ruivo. - "Nunca vire as costas para mim Siegfried, nunca!!"  
  
A uma certa altura num lugar bem afastado do castelo, Bado resolve parar sua corrida. - Es... pera!!- Shido pára perto dele ofegando. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO????- Bado se aproxima dele com os punhos fechados. - Eu... calma... - CALMA??? QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA???? - Eu posso explicar... eu estava conversando com o Alberichii e.... - E VOCÊ O BEIJOU!!!! - É... mas ele que pediu... - ELE PEDIU??? COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO NA MINHA CARA!? - Ele disse que gostava de mim e que queria um beijo e... e... - E VOCÊ DEU!!! Bado ficou tão irritado que golpeou seu irmão fazendo-o cair no chão, ficou olhando para Shido que estava sentado no chão de costas para ele segurando o rosto com a mão. - Satisfeito?- Shido pergunta sem encara-lo. - O QUE??? QUER MAIS?? - Faça o que quiser!! Bado o puxou pelo braço o levantando do chão, o ergueu até a sua altura e lhe deu outro soco e outro, e outro. Vendo que seu irmão não reagia Bado o solta fazendo Shido cair no chão, Shido não disse nada apenas ficou olhando para o chão que parecia meio embaçado, já que seus olhos estavam cobertos de sangue. Bado estava com a respiração acelerada, um misto de calmaria e desespero estava surgindo dentro dele. Shido estava assustado com o comportamento do irmão, nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser tão violento e o pior era que ele não dizia nada depois de bater nele. - Agora sabe... não se brinca comigo!- dizendo isso Bado vai embora. Shido começou a chorar no meio daquela neve, agora lagrimas de sangue escorriam por todo seu rosto, lagrimas de uma dor externa e interna que o deixava angustiado e deprimido ao mesmo tempo. Se levantou do chão após um tempo e foi andando lentamente até um rio congelado, chegando nele pôde ver as marcas que seu irmão fez. Deu dois socos no rio congelado fazendo um buraco para se lavar com a água gelada. Gemeu ao sentir aquela água fria tocar em sua pele, mas tinha que suportar mais essa dor, ou ficaria pior que já estava. Após se lavar Shido sentou-se num canto e ficou passando gelo no seu machucado.  
  
Bado havia se trancado no seu quarto sorte não ter encontrado alguém no corredor, pois não saberia se conseguiria ser gentil com alguém naquele momento. - "Como? Como ele pôde me trair? Assim na cara dura, que cretino... filho da puta!! Ele vai me pagar, como ousa brincar com os meus sentimentos!!? Alberichii gosta dele? Hump... besteira... aquele ruivo não gosta de ninguém... é muito burrice o Shido inventar isso!!"  
  
O dia passou rápido e as estrelas logo apareceram no céu o deixando mais enfeitado, o palácio estava silencioso, já eram altas horas da noite e todos estavam dormindo menos Siegfried e Bado. Shido ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Bado estava com remorso de ter batido no seu irmão, sabia que ele estava deixando-o ser surrado numa boa como forma de pagamento.  
  
Siegfried olhava atentamente para fora procurando Shido, que não chegava.  
  
Os dois têm a mesma idéia de irem procurar o guerreiro de Mizar, ao saírem dos seus quartos os dois se encaram no corredor. Nenhum diz nada, pois nenhum deles sabia que o outro iria fazer a mesma coisa que eles, então cada um seguiu sem rumo em silencio, já que não pegaria bem ficar discutindo a essa hora da noite no corredor.  
  
Siegfried estava no alojamento onde havia conversado com Bado, ao chegar no local chamou por Shido, mas só o silencio lhe respondeu. Siegfried não desiste de procurá-lo e vai para outros lugares.  
  
Bado fazia o mesmo, mas seus sentimentos de culpa estavam lhe deixando desnorteado, nem estava conseguindo pensar onde seu irmão estaria, a única que pensava era em como ele estava, e se ele estava bem. Vagava pela floresta olhando para o chão com um olhar cabisbaixo ignorando todo o frio que estava fazendo.  
  
Soluços eram ouvidos do antigo quarto de Shido, jogado na cama com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar estava Shido, depois de se lavar no rio o guerreiro foi correndo pro seu antigo lar.  
  
Ficava pensando se Bado realmente o amava, ou se ele havia se fascinado com a igualdade física deles. Seu peito doía mais que as feridas do seu rosto, era um guerreiro muito forte, mas não estava preparado para enfrentar esse tipo de batalha, o amor era realmente destrutivo, agora tinha medo de amar e não ser amado. Seus pensamentos foram cortados com um barulho de passos, Shido se levantou enxugando seus olhos, olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém. Saiu para fora do quarto, mas os corredores estavam vazios. Sentiu um cosmo familiar atrás de si, mas não se moveu. - O que quer? – Shido pergunta friamente. - Não me trate assim! - Já basta o que você me fez passar!! – agora o guerreiro de mizar se vira encarando Alberichii. - Eu... eu... me desculpe! – O ruivo abaixa seu olhar. - Não faça essa cara! Isso está me irritando! - "Droga! Shido não é bobo, logo, logo ele vai sacar tudo, tenho que pensar direito!!" – Alberichii tentou disfarçar sua cara, mas Shido estava encarando-o de frente. - Por que está fazendo essa cara? – Shido dá um passo para frente se aproximando de Alberichii. - N-naõ... é na-nada!! – o ruivo da uns passos para trás temendo por sua vida, pois o olhar de Shido estava fuzilando-o. - Por que? Por que disse tudo aquilo? - Eu... porque eu te amo!! - Sabe... olhando nos seus olhos eu não vejo verdade nas suas palavras! Alberichii calou-se imediatamente ficando bem serio, encarou Shido e depois soltou um sorriso muito divertido. - O que foi? Está querendo morrer?!!! – cerrou os punhos apontando para cara do ruivo. - Hahahhahahaha... – ria baixinho. - Ora SEU!!!! – Shido vai na direção dele o derrubando no chão com um soco. Alberichii continuou rindo, isso fez Shido perder o controle e ficar em cima do ruivo golpeando toda sua cara sem dó nem piedade. Mas Alberichii não reclama pelo contrario, continuava rindo sem parar.  
  
Shido não entendia nada, e nem queria entender, queria apenas matar aquele desgraçado. De repente Alberichii pára de rir e muda as posições usando toda sua força, agora o ruivo segurava Shido pelos pulsos com muita força, mas dava para ver que ele não iria agüentar por muito tempo. - Um gosto doce... – Alberichii diz. - Hum??? O ruivo não da tempo para Shido perguntar nada, ele abre um sorriso e beija o guerreiro de mizar, este não entende nada, mas começou a se debater. - Ahhhhh!!!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uma voz muito familiar chega aos ouvido de Shido. Com um braço ele joga o ruivo longe e vê seu irmão no final do corredor. - Ba... Bado? - COMO? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE???? EU NÃO ACREDITO? VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA!!!! – Bado cuspia saliva por causa pela força que gritava. - ESPERA!!!! Ele veio aqui e me agarrou, você não viu que eu estava tentando fugir??? - EU VI VOCÊ BEIJANDO ELE!!!! - Não é nada disso Bado, eu amo você! Se não te amasse eu não estaria com você. Me seguiu durante muito tempo, e você não sabe como eu realmente sou? - Acho que me enganei ao seu respeito! – Seus olhos fecharam-se magoados. - Bado, por Odin... acredite em mim, eu nunca te pedi nada! Eu não sei o que esse ruivo safado está tramando, por favor, não caia nessa cilada ridícula!! - Não ponha o nome do nosso deus nesse caso Shido, respeito a ele e a mim também! – Bado virou as costas e já começou a andar para fora do corredor. Shido sai correndo na sua direção, estava aflito, faria tudo para não perder o amor do seu irmão. Além do mais ele nem tinha culpa de nada, isso fazia as cosias ficarem mais dolorosas para Mizar. Bado sente braços fortes envolverem a sua cintura, sabia de quem eram, mas não se moveu. Shido havia encostado sua cabeça nas suas costas, e seus olhos choravam como o seu peito. - Shido... – Bado o chama com calma e controle. - Perdoe-me pelo o que eu não fiz irmão, perdoe-me, por favor, não me deixe! - Shido... - Por favor, por favor... Bado virou-se num movimento rápido segurando os pulsos de Shido. Agora os dois irmãos se olhavam com muita atenção, Shido não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do seu irmão, por isso mesmo estava muito aflito. - Eu... eu... eu estou confuso! – Bado diz finalmente.  
  
Sua voz saiu num sussurro que carregava muita agonia e insegurança. Shido sorri para o irmão e o abraça. - Promete não nunca me traíra? – Bado pergunta ao pé do seu ouvido. - Nunca lhe traí e nunca lhe trairei! Os dois sorriem agora, parecia que seus corações haviam se acalmado e seus olhos novamente brilhavam um para o outro, como se um não pudesse ver mais se não tivesse o outro. Seus lábios abandonados há tempos se unem num beijo calmo e apaixonado, agora suas língua podiam dançar com a do outro numa dança muito gostosa para ambos. Quando se separaram os dois se olham intrigados, haviam pensado na mesma coisa, coisa que não era difícil para irmão gêmeos. Shido e Bado olham para os lados procurando uma certa pessoa, mas só restaram os dois naquele lugar. - ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE DESGRAÇADO??? EU VOU ARRANCAR O COURO DELE PARA FORA! VOU MATÁ-LO DA FORMA MAIS DOLOROSA QUE EU CONHEÇO EU... Shido acaba com todo o ataque de fúria do seu irmão com um simples beijo, Bado fica irritado com sua atitude, mas no final acabou cedendo aos seus encantos.  
  
Na manha seguinte, Siegfried acordou com fortes batidas na porta do seu quarto, o guerreiro deus se levanta irritado pelo seu despertar barulhento. Ao abrir a porta do quarto Alberichii voa para dentro do seu quarto. - Já era! – o ruivo diz alterado. - Já era? Do que você está falando? – fechou a porta do quarto e deu sua atenção para Alberichii. - Shido... diga adeus a ele. - O que você fez seu maldito?? – Siegfried avançou para cima do ruivo o segurando pelo pescoço. - E... eu... tent ... tentei agarrar o Shido... como combinamos... e assim o Bado vi... viu e começou a se... se irritar! Siegfried solta Alberichii que cai no chão com as mãos no pescoço tentando recuperar o ar que lhe fora tirado. - Mas do que você está falando? O Bado deu uma surra no Shido, e depois Shido sumiu! - Sim, isso foi antes! - Está... está me dizendo que atacou-o novamente!?!?! – Siegfried olha furiosamente para o homem ajoelhado aos seus pés. - Si... sim. – gaguejou de medo, já que os olhos de Siegfried pareciam fuzilá-lo. - Seu... por que fez isso?! – Siegfried estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. - Eu... eu queria deixar... bem... - VOCÊ QUERIA O SHIDO?! – Gritou nervosamente. - Shhh... não fale tão alto! Os outros podem vir ver o que está acontecendo e assim estará tudo acaBado! - Não fale tão alto? Eles vão vir correndo quando ouvirem os seus gritos!! Alberichii tentou fugir das mãos de Siegfried, mas o guerreiro deus da estrela alfa o segurou pelos punhos. As costas de Alberichii chocaram-se contra a parede de concreto, seus ossos se estralaram com o impacto. Siegfried foi até o ruivo que estava atirado de barriga para baixo no chão, vendo que ele tentava se levantar Siegfried lhe dá vários chutes nas costelas fazendo-o ficar no chão. O barulho que Alberichii fez ao bater na parede já foi o suficiente para os guerreiros deuses já estarem batendo na porta do quarto de Siegfried perguntando se estava tudo bem. - VÃO EMBORA!!! – Siegfried grita. - O que está acontecendo? – Mime pergunta. - Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês, agora dêem o fora! - Siegfried... você está com o Alberichii? O que você está fazendo com ele? – Thor pergunta dando duas batidas com força na porta. - Isso não é da conta de nenhum de vocês!!!!! – Gritou dando um chute mais forte no corpo já inconsciente no chão. Shido e Bado caminham juntos para o quarto de Shido, quando vêem os guerreiros deuses parados na porta do quarto de Siegfried. E pela suas caras preocupadas dava para ver que nada estava muito bem. - O que está acontecendo? – Shido pergunta ao se aproximar. - Siegfried está matando o Alberichii por alguma razão, e ele parece estar bastante furioso também! – Fenrir comenta com os dois irmãos. Shido e Bado olharam-se intrigados, de repente Bado toma a frente de todos os guerreiros deuses e bate com força na porta do quarto. - SIEGFRIED!!! ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA OU EU A POREI A BAIXO!! Os guerreiros deuses entreolharam-se assustados, Shido tenta acalmar o seu irmão colocando sua mão em seu ombro, mas Bado se afastou dando mais batidas na porta, que já não agüentava mais tanta pressão. Siegfried sentiu seu coração palpitar ao ouvir a voz de Bado, mas ele não se amedrontou, pelo contrario, esse seria o momento certo para por um fim naquela guerra, seria o final daquele triangulo amoroso. Os guerreiros deuses se afastam da porta ao ouvi-la destravando. Bado cruzou os braços preparado para enfrentar Siegfried. - Siegfried, o que está acontecendo? – Haguen pergunta ao vê-lo sair. - Nada... - Como nada? Mandou Alberichii atacar o meu irmão!!!! – Bado descruza seus braços perdendo todo seu controle. Todos os guerreiros deuses olharam para Shido, mas este apenas fez um não com a cabeça deixando todos ainda mais curiosos. - O Alberichii lhe atacou? – Thor pergunta. - Não, bem... é que... – Shido calou-se ao ver o olhar suspeito do seu irmão – ele me agarrou!!! – Afirmou com medo que Bado desconfia-se dele. - Agarrou? Ele tentou...? – Mime olha indignado para Shido. - O Alberichii? Nossa, nunca pensei que ele poderia atacar um de nós com esse objetivo! – Fenrir comenta consigo mesmo, mas todos ouviram. - Mas ele não está sozinho nisso, já que Siegfried mandou-o fazer isso!! – Bado dá um passo para frente indo na direção de Siegfried, mas Haguen entra na frente impedindo que os dois briguem. - Siegfried... o que tem a dizer? – Mime encara o líder dos guerreiros deuses. - Eu... bem...- respirou fundo – eu lhe amo Shido! Todos arregalam os olhos com essa confissão, Bado apenas ficou mais furiosos e Shido não sabia aonde se enfiava, pois estava se passando por uma garotinha que quase foi estuprada por Alberichii, um rapaz que era amado por Siegfried, e agora só faltava Bado dizer que ele o amava também para que ele saísse correndo com o rosto rubro de vergonha. - Eu também amo meu irmão, mas nem por isso eu o ataquei-o! – Bado diz. - Bado... em que amor você diz? – Mime pergunta. - Está na cara, ou não? – olha irritado para Mime que se cala, mas não por medo, mas sim por surpresa. - Mas isso é... isso é muito... vocês são anormais? – Thor pergunta olhando para os dois irmãos. - Você não pode dizer nada da nossa vida! Cala-se se não quiser ver o pior! - Hahahahahaha... acha que tenho medo de você Bado, nem um guerreiro deus você é! Você é apenas uma sombra, então comporte-se com uma! - Calem-se!!!!!!!!!!! – Shido faz todos se calarem. – Os meus problemas, são meus, ouviram bem?!!! – diz isso a todos, depois olha para Siegfried – E eu nunca vou lhe perdoar, nunca lhe perdoarei por tentar nos separar! Agora as coisas estavam ficando mais claras para todos, Siegfried gosta de Shido, mas Shido gostava do seu irmão gêmeo Bado, por isso ele contratou Alberichii para separá-los. Mas o que ninguém sabia, e nem mesmo Siegfried direito, era o que Alberichii lucraria nessa história. - Siegfried... eu não concordo com relacionamentos entre homens, muito menos com irmãos! – Thor diz fazendo todos olharem para ele. Rostos zangados miravam a figura de Thor, este não entende nada, mas sua ficha cai rapidamente ao ver Mime e Fenrir juntos, e Siegfried com Shido e Bado. Os únicos que se salvavam ali eram Haguen e ele. - Eu não acredito nisso! Que tipo de homens são vocês? – olhou-os com repugnância. - Incomoda-se? Hahahahaha... então suma! – Diz Fenrir friamente, ele parecia ser um dos cavaleiros mais controlados dali. - Lixo! – Thor se afasta deles com fazendo um não com a cabeça, mas antes de partir diz, - Hilda tem que saber disso!! Todos ignoraram o último comentário do grandalhão, pois Hilda já havia falado para cada um deles que sabia o que eles sentiam, e ela disse também que apoiava o amor, não importando o sexo, a classe, a raça ou a religião. - Hum... idiota! – Mime olha enraivecido para Thor que se afastava. - Vamos! – Fenrir puxa Mime pela mão, para deixar aquele triângulo se resolver sozinho. Mime lhe sorri e vai com ele outra parte do castelo, sabiam que não conseguiriam dormir novamente. Ao saírem só restavam Shido, Bado, Siegfried e Haguen. - Da o fora! – Bado diz a Haguen. - Não! – o loiro ficou firme no seu lugar. - Haguen... acho melhor você ir! – Siegfried põe a mão no ombro do amigo. - Tem certeza? – olhou preocupado o amigo, viu que ele ficaria indefeso. - Tenho! Muito obrigado, agora pode ir! - Não irei, não te abandonarei! – Diz determinado. - Vá Haguen, não me estresse mais... é uma... ordem! – Diz com um pouco de dificuldade para o seu amigo. Haguen olhou-o meio magoado, mas resolveu obedecer, mas não iria muito longe, não o abandonaria ali. - Agora somos só nós! – Bado comenta ao ver o loiro saindo. Siegfried mostrava-se bastante serio, o guerreiro encarou Shido, mas este apenas desviou o olhar com raiva. - O que quer? Não vê que não vamos nos separar? – Bado toma partido da conversa. - Sabe o que eu quero! – disse provocante. - Mesmo que Bado não existisse não ficaria com você! – Shido diz. - Por que ficou comigo então? - Porque você praticamente me obrigou Siegfried, eu fui um tolo ao me envolver com você! Siegfried sentiu uma pontada no coração com as palavras de Shido, mas não demonstrou nada, não daria esse gostinho para Bado. Siegfried olhou bem nos olhos de Shido procurando algo que nem ele mesmo sabia, depois ele vira-se de costas para os dois e entra no seu quarto. Bado e Shido se encararam sem entender nada, talvez Siegfried havia desistido, isso é o que eles dois pensavam, sem mais demora os dois vão para o quarto de Shido. Siegfried encosta-se na porta do seu quarto jogando todo seu peso, logo suas pernas não agüentam mais seu peso sendo assim vai escorregando até ficar sentado no chão, seus azuis estavam mais tristes como nunca. O amor era a coisa mais destrutiva que existia, ele só poderia mudar a personalidade de alguém, poderia mover montanhas e derrotar o mais bravo dos guerreiros. Siegfried olha para o chão procurando o corpo de Alberichi, mas ele não estava mais ali, também não se importou, não queria que aquele guerreiro visse o seu estado deplorável.  
  
- "Eu... eu já não sei mais se quero você Shido, acho que meu orgulho está superando o meu amor por você, na verdade acho que estou sentindo amor e ódio por você, por isso mesmo não vou deixar você com Bado, nem que você não fique comigo, você não ficará com ele!!" – Siegfried ficou sentado no chão do quarto até que suas pálpebras de fecharam, assim caindo em um sono sem sonhos.  
  
Cinco dias se passaram, Siegfried nunca mais importunou os dois irmãos, eles acharam estranho, mas pensaram que o líder dos guerreiros deuses havia desistido de tentar algo. Era tarde da noite, todos os guerreiros estavam indo para os seus quarto, quando o alarme de intrusos tocou, todos os guerreiros vestem as suas armaduras sagradas e correm até Hilda vendo se a princesa estava bem. - O que é isso? – Hilda estava abraçada com sua irmã, em volta dela estavam todos os guerreiros deuses. - Vamos ver! – Siegfried começa a tomar a iniciativa – Thor vá para o portal principal! Fenrir, Bado e Mime vão para o salão principal, Shido e Alberichii fiquem aqui com Hilda e Flair, e eu e Haguen vamos para floresta! - Sim! – todos aceitaram os comandos e foram para os seus postos. Um tempo depois os guerreiros deuses viram que eram ladrões, mas alguns deles eram cavaleiros, mas nenhum deles tinha força para levantar dar um soco em nenhum guerreiro deus. Após espancar todos os intrusos Siegfried levou uns deles para onde estavam os demais para interrogá-lo. O intruso estava com o rosto coberto de sangue, seu corpo não passa de um simples trapo, Siegfried o arrastava pelos cabelos até os demais, o intruso é jogado no chão soltando um gemido abafado. - O que queriam aqui?! – Haguen pergunta levantando a cabeça do intruso pelos cabelos. – e como conseguiram passar pela nossa segurança tão facilmente? - Eu... eu não sei.... não sei de nada! – diz o homem tremendo de medo. - Diga o morrerá!!! – diz Fenrir parecendo bem irritado. Hilda se aproxima do intruso com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, ele o põe no seu colo e pergunta gentilmente. - O que queriam? – ela pergunta. - Er... eu queria... eu não tive culpa, me pagaram para isso!! - Quem te pagou? - Um cara... eu tenho medo, ele queria a mascara de odin... - Como sabiam dessa mascara!?!?!? – Hilda assusta-se. - Ele nos disse, e disse que pagaria bem e ele também deu a planta de todo o castelo! – o homem pega um papel em seu bolso e entrega a Haguen que estava ao lado de Hilda tomando conta para que nada acontecesse a ela. - Mas isso é... – Haguen estava indignado com que vira nas suas mãos – Bado isso é seu!! Todos os guerreiros deuses encaram Bado com suspeitas, Hilda levanta-se e pega o papel nas mãos de Haguen vendo que era um esquema que ele havia feito sobre a segurança do castelo. - O que isso fazia com ele Bado? – Hilda pergunta. - Isso não... não é possível! – Bado vê que o papel era realmente seu. - Bado... – Shido diz baixinho. - Isso é uma farsa!! – defende-se. - É... é ele, foi ele que foi na cabana nos pagar, mas por favor, proteja- me dele! – o intruso diz se agarrando aos pés de Siegfried. - O que você queria com isso Bado? – Siegfried pergunta. - Isso é uma mentira! – estava indignado. - Bado nos diga a verdade! – diz Haguen se aproximando dele. Bado olhou para os lados vendo se tudo aquilo era um sonho, então ele olha pra Shido que o encarava com uma confusão no olhar, indignou-se mais ainda ao ver Shido com duvida do que ele tinha feito. - Diga a verdade maldito! – Bado quase pula no pescoço do intruso que lhe acusava, mas Fenrir e Haguen o segura. - Não, por favor, não me mate, nãooo!!! – o homem se encolheu todo no chão com medo de Bado. - Já chega!!! – Hilda grita fazendo todos se calarem! - Hilda meu irmão não... – Shido tenta falar com a princesa, mas ela faz um sinal para ele se calar. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas isso aqui é seu Bado foi você que fez isso... – diz chacoalhando o papel – agora esse homem tem muito medo de você, e ele também diz que foi você que contratou ele. Agora, por que esse homem mentiria? - Não sei, não sei mesmo, mas sei que não fiz nada! – diz Bado. - Bado eu não pensei que você poderia fazer isso! – diz Mime. – Poderia pensar em Shido, mas pelo visto você passou por cima de tudo! - Eu já disse que não fui eu!! - Prove! – diz Siegfried. - Eu sempre estou com Shido! - Sempre? – Siegfried perguntou – E quando você foi a cidade noite passada!? - Eu... eu fui a trabalho! - Eu já sei o que fazer Hilda, iremos até a cidade e vamos ver se os aldeões viram Bado falando com um desses homens! – sugere Thor. - Tudo bem, enquanto isso... Bado você ficara preso! – diz Haguen. - O que?? – os dois irmãos ficaram indignados. - Concordo! – diz flair que até agora estava em silencio. Bado encara todos com um ódio mortal, depois ele olha para Shido que estava com um olhar muito triste, entristeceu-se ao pensar que Shido poderia estar duvidando dele. E como foi dito Bado foi preso numa das masmorras do castelo, enquanto os guerreiros deuses foram a cidade a procura de testemunhas.  
  
Um dia se passou e Fenrir chega no castelo com um velho senhor de idade, que dizia ter visto Bado com um bando de ladrões. Todos se reunirão no salão principal, Hilda estava no seu trono e todos estavam na sua frente. - Então está me dizendo que viu esse homem conversando com os ladrões que atacaram esse castelo? – Hilda pergunta. - Nossa, mas são dois!? – o velho assusta-se ao ver Shido e Bado. - Sim, mas você viu um desses? – Hilda torna a perguntar. - Sim... mas não sei qual! Eu vi ele conversando com uns ladrões, eles são uns caras muito maus sabia minha senhora, por isso eu não disse antes, eu tinha medo que algo de mal me acontecesse! – diz o velho se encolhendo de medo. - Nada lhe acontecerá! – Hilda diz com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios – O que tem a dizer Bado? – encara Bado que estava ao lado de Haguen e Siegfried. - Eu sou inocente, esse velho é um mentiroso! - Já basta! – Hilda levanta-se irritada – Eu permiti que você vivesse com seu irmão, mas nunca pensei que você faria isso! Pensei que você era um bom homem, mas parece que a pobreza fez de você um eterno ladrão! - Eu não sou ladrão! Eu... – Bado foi interrompido por um forte soco que recebeu de Siegfried. - Não fale assim com a nossa princesa! – diz irritado. Bado estava meio tonto por causa do golpe, ele se recompõe e encara Siegfried com um ódio assassino. - "Maldito Siegfried, depois de ficar um dia preso naquele calabouço eu percebo que a única pessoa que me odeia a ponto de fazer isso... é você!"- Bado pensava. - Eu... – todos prestaram muita atenção quando Hilda começou a falar – Por consideração a Shido que é um excelente guerreiro, eu o condeno ao exílio! Nunca mais poderá retornar a asegard! - Mas Hilda! – Shido tenta argumentar, mas Mime o segura fazendo um não com a cabeça. Bado abaixa a cabeça meio que conformado, mas na verdade estava fervendo de raiva por dentro, não sabia direito, mas alguém ia morrer antes dele sair daquele lugar. Bado olha para o seu irmão, que não agüentou mais e saiu do salão seguido de Mime. Shido apoiou-se na parede com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, Mime pôs as mãos em seus ombros. - Calma... será melhor assim, ele teve sorte! – Mime diz tentando reconfortá-lo. - Sorte?? Sorte?!?!? Eu vou pegar os cretinos que inventaram essa EStória! - Mas você tem certeza que ele está dizendo a verdade? – Mime pergunta inseguro. - Até você!! – Shido olha irritado para o ruivo e vai embora com passos rápidos, queria sumir um pouco, tinha que pensar.  
  
Shido foi ao seu lugar de sempre, ficou sentado em uma das pedras que ficaram perto do mar congelado. Suas lagrimas estavam secas por causa do frio, e seu corpo sangrava por dentro. - "Será mesmo que você fez isso Bado? Mas... mas o que eu estou pensando? Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, ele não faria isso... não comigo!"  
  
Bado estava na costa da praia esperando o navio que partiria para a Ásia, logo estaria longe daquela terra gelada, mas não era isso que queria, amava o seu país e não queria ir embora. E o pior era que ia deixar de ser um guerreiro deus e seu nome ficaria sujo naquela terra. Bado estava acompanho dos outros guerreiros deuses que o olhava com ódio, parecia que a vontade deles era estrangular Bado com as mãos e depois jogar no mar. Mas não se importava com mais nada, só uma coisa o incomodava, Shido não havia chegado ainda para se despedir. Sabia que seu irmão havia lutado muito para ser um guerreiro deus, e que seria muito egoísta se pedisse que ele fosse junto, também não queria que o nome do seu irmão ficasse sujo. - Parece que você venceu Siegfried! – diz Bado baixinho pra o guerreiro que estava ao seu lado. - Nunca cruze o meu caminho, acho que você aprendeu a lição! – Siegfried lhe joga um olhar maldoso. - Mas não o terá! - Tem certeza? – Siegfried se aproxima mais de Bado sussurrando em seu ouvido – Ele ficará sozinho, sensível e magoado com o irmão traidor, ele precisará de alguém para reconfortá-lo... e quando precisar... – Siegfried se afastou deixando as palavras no ar. - Maldito! – Bado quase avançar em cima dele, mas não daria esse gostinho a ele. O navio estava se aproximando, Bado olhava para os lados procurando Shido, mas não o viu. O navio já estava parado no porto, e Shido ainda não havia chegado. - Vá logo traidor! – diz Thor dando um empurrão nas costas de Bado. - Ande! Ou eu mesmo o jogo lá dentro! – diz Fenrir. Bado olha para os lados enquanto andava até o navio, seus vermelhos procuravam por seu irmão, mas não acharam. - "Shido deve estar com vergonha de mim, mas eu... não fiz nada! Adeus meu irmão... adeus meu país!" – Bado olhava para a terra que já se distanciava. Estava num navio de pesca, os tripulantes estavam fazendo um favor a Hilda levando Bado embora. Bado já estava desistindo de procurar seu irmão, até que ouve alguém lhe chamando ele olha e vê Shido no porto. - Shido... – Bado diz baixinho. - IRMÃO! – Shido parecia desesperado, queria chegar antes, mas uma velha senhora havia segurado-o dizendo que estava com muitas dores, então Shido teve que levá-la ao hospital, chegando lá era tudo uma farsa da velhinha. - Não adianta mais! – diz Haguen pondo as mãos no ombro de Shido. - Esqueça esse traidor, com certeza ele o trairia também! – diz Mime. - Calem-se! Vocês não entendem! – Shido sentia algumas lagrimas escorrem por seu rosto. - Onde pensa que vai? – Siegfried pergunta assustado. - Até meu irmão! Shido começa a andar na direção do mar, mas Siegfried o segura pelo braço. - Está louco? - Estou!! – se livra de Siegfried e corre na direção do mar. - Ele vai morrer! – diz Fenrir. - Ele é um guerreiro que controla o gelo, num sei não! – diz Thor. Siegfried fica desesperado, então resolve falar algo para chamar a atenção de Shido. - Vai deixar de ser um guerreiro de deus? – sorriu ao ver que Shido o encarou. – Se for atrás dele... será taxado como um traidor também. Shido olhou para o chão pensando em algo, depois ele encara todos com seus olhos rasos d' água. - O que é uma vida sem amor? – dizendo isso ele se atira ao mar. Bado ficou desesperado ao ver Shido se atirando no mar, mas não se abalou muito, já que sabia que seu irmão não iria morrer. Claro que não, pois ele era um dos mais fortes guerreiros deuses. Os outros guerreiros ficaram impressionados com a atitude de Shido, eles olhavam o guerreiro nadar rapidamente até o navio. No fundo alguns torciam para que eles ficassem juntos, mas outros simplesmente abominavam a idéia. Um tempo depois Bado joga uma corda para tirar Shido da água, este sobe pela corda com muito esforço, já que estava muito cansado. - Você é louco!? – Bado pergunta, quando Shido entra no barco caindo exausto no chão. - Sou... – diz ofegante. Bado sorriu e o abraçou tentando aquecê-lo com seu corpo. - Deixará de ser um guerreiro deus? – pergunta preocupado. - Claro, sem você eu não tenho mais razão para nada... antes de você aparecer eu era um zumbi nessa terra gelada! - Tem certeza disso? – perguntou mais uma vez. - Sim... acordar todos os dias e lhe ver é o que eu mais quero, não importando que seja no mais belo céu ou no pior dos inferno. Bado segura o rosto do seu irmão entre as mãos, observa atentamente seus olhos que estavam quase se fechando de cansaço, ele contorna seus lábios com o seu polegar e depois o beija delicadamente. Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, Bado abraçava seu irmão sem se importar com suas roupas molhadas, e Shido ia fechando suas pálpebras cada vez mais até que adormece no colo do seu irmão.  
  
No porto Siegfried olhava o navio partindo, seu olhar não mostrava nada, sua expressão estava imutável, nenhum som saiu da sua boca desde que Shido havia perguntado "O que é da vida sem amor?", agora Siegfried pensava nisso. Ele havia perdido o seu amor, mas será mesmo que ele era merecedor dele? O que seria da sua vida agora? Era isso que pensava. Haguen percebendo o sofrimento silencioso de Siegfried se aproxima dele tocando em seus ombros. - Tudo bem? - O que é da vida sem amor, Haguen? – pergunta sem olhar para seu amigo. - Er... – Haguen não sabia o que responder. Siegfried fecha os olhos deixando finalmente que uma lagrima caísse, a sua primeira lagrima depois de toda essa confusão. Suas pernas se moveram inconscientemente para fora dali, queria sumir por uns tempos, por os pensamentos no lugar. - "O que é uma vida sem amor? Agora como viverei nessa terra gelada sem nenhuma chama de fogo para me esquentar?".  
  
Seja o que você quer ser, porque você possui apenas uma vida e nela só se tem uma chance de fazer aquilo que se quer. Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce. Dificuldades para fazê-la forte. Tristeza para fazê-la humana. E esperança suficiente para fazê-la feliz. As pessoas mais felizes não têm as melhores coisas. Elas sabem fazer o melhor das oportunidades que aparecem em seus caminhos. A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram. Para aqueles que se machucam. Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre. E para aqueles que reconhecem a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas.  
  
Fim  
  
Hello!! Eu espero que a fic tenha agradado! Eu não sei se gostaram do casal que eu fiz, e nem do triangulo amoroso, então me mandem comentários!!!! Por favor!! Eu não sei se a fic está OOC, mas eu tentei fazer o máximo possível. O Siegfried está muito malvado nessa fanfic, mas o que o amor não faz com as pessoas?! Perdoem-me os fãs de Siegfried e Haguen, mas eu não queria fazer os dois juntos! O final ficou um pouco meloso, mas eu imaginei assim mesmo. Esse é um fragmento do poema da Clarissa Lispector, eu o achei muito lindo, e combina com a relação do Shido e do Bado. Bom, é isso! Mandem-me comentários... Talvez eu possa fazer outras fics assim. Ah! E obrigada por lerem. 07/06/2004  
  
Quem quiser bater um papo comigo. gotasdegelohotmail.com

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
